Jori capitulo 1 UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO?
by Nina West Rutter
Summary: Mi historia trata del romance basado en los personajes de Victorious Tori y Jade (Jori) Pero Jade corresponderá el amor que siente Tori hacia ella
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Les traigo mi primer fic

Espero que les guste si lo hace comenten

Gracias por leerla

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capitulo 1

Iba en camino hacia Hollywood Arts. Mi nueva escuela, estoy tan emocionada será igual a mi antigua escuela?.

-Mira Rex esa chica es linda no?-Pregunto a Rex

-Si hermano es muy linda lastima que no seas algo para ella.-Respondió Rex

-Oye no seas así!-Dijo Robbie con cara de ofendido

-Wow mira un panquecito saliendo del horno!-señalando a Tori

-Lo se no lo es tanto yo estoy mejor no?-con cara triunfante

-No te ofendas Rob pero estas del asco

-Grosero!-iba a tirar al muñeco pero sintió una delgada y cálida mano en su hombro

-Hola disculpa como llego a la clase del profesor Sikowits-Era yo que no sabia ni para donde ir si a la derecha a la izquierda, enfrente o en medio.

-Ve derecho y luego a la izquierda-Respondió Rex con cara enamoradiza

-Gracias por tu ayuda-Respondí

-Lo que se te ofresca muñeca.

-Giré y regresé a ver a ese chico de gafas Robbie

-No fuí yo, fue él-Mirando al muñeco de mercado

-No le tome la mínima importancia, debía llegar al salón asi que fui directo hacia él.

Entre y me quede boquiabierta al ver a un salón tan diferente a los de mi otra escuela, de pronto llegó una chica de cabello rojo muy amigable.

-Hola soy Cat-dijo la chica pelirroja

-Como gato en ingles?-Le pregunté

-Que es lo que pretendes decirme?

-Nada, Ay perdón no era mi intención ofenderte

-No importa voy a ver a Jade-Dijo sonriéndome

Yo no sabía quién era Jade, de quién me hablaba ella quedrá ser mi amiga, me quede muy confundida pero tenía que continuar, en eso lo arruiné hizé algo

terrible me di la vuelta rápidamente tirándole el café a un chico muy apuesto.

-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención-Estaba muy preocupada era mi primer día y ya había hechado a perder todo!

-No importa, eres nueva?

-Si mi nombre es Tori Vega

-La hermana de Trina Vega?

-Si exacto!

-Bueno Tori es un gusto soy Beck

-Esta mancha no se quita!

-No importa enserio

-Si importa- Lo tallé con la ilusión de que la mancha se borrará pero en ese día las cosas iban de mal en peor

-Qué haces con mi novio!?

-Tu novio?- Pregunte con voz preocupada

-Si deja de tallarlo y aléjate si aprecias tu vida-me dijo esa chica de mirada fría y gótica pero cautivadora que con solo mirar esos ojos verdes se pierde la noción del tiempo por lo visto me dejó embobada y no respondí.

-Tori? Me oyes?-dijo Beck sacándome del trauma

-Si, si te escucho perdón me quedé pensando

-Solo vete y deja a mi novio en paz-Se fue con una mirada fijadora que me partía el alma

-Yo solo quería ser su amiga algún día llegaría a hacerlo sin que le den ganas de matarme? Como lo lograre estoy dispuesta a que sea mi amiga y que me disculpe? Y lo más importante descubriré su nombre y podre llegar a ser su amiga?


	2. Jori capitulo 2 Un amor correspondido?

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de mi historia**

**Espero que les guste si lo hace comenten**

**Gracias por leerla!**

**Capitulo 2**

-Eran las 3 de la mañana y no sabía como es que me había metido en esto por que ayer en mi primer día le derrame el café a un chico tan apuesto con una novia celosa, odiaba admitirlo pero ella era tan bonita, tan linda, con esa mirada perturbadora que al observarla te mandaba tantas sensaciones, así que decidí que mañana hablaría con ella.

-Eran las 7:45 ya había despertado y cambiado pero aun así no sabía cual era el nombre de aquella chica que me machacaba el alma así que opté por preguntarle a mi hermana Trina

-Trina espera!

-Qué pasa?

-Escúchame bien, Necesito encontrar a una persona así que te la voy a describir

-Claro a ver si la localizo

-Bien ella es alta, Bonita, Delgada, Blanca…-En eso Trina me interrumpió

-Soy yo!

-No, no eres tu concéntrate!-Respondí en tono serio

-Perdón continua-Haciendo un puchero

-Bien, tiene una actitud fría y tiene unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso

-Jade!

-Jade?-Así que se llama Jade, interesante…

-Si bueno subes al carro o que?

-Si-Nos dirigimos a Hollywood Arts. Ya casi llegábamos

Después de unos minutos…

-Llegamooos!-Dijo Trina dándole un sorbo a su café

-Por supuesto que hablaría con esa tal Jade que me cautivó con su encanto así que aclararía las cosas con ella, la gente no podía ser mala contigo porque si debe de haber razones así que hoy enfrentaría mi miedo, dispuesta a enfrentarla fui hacia ella.

-Hoola?-Pregunte con voz temerosa

-Que quieres?

-Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer, mí intención no fue quitarte tu novio es que le derrame el café encima y…

-No importa si él te quiere, espero que se diviertan juntos-Dijo con voz imponente y arrogante

-No lo que pasa es…

-Vete antes de que derrame un café encima de ti

-Continúe hablando no me importaban sus amenazas continúe hablando en eso paso Robbie y Rex a quién Jade le quito su café y como seguí hablando ya saben lo que sucedió no?

-Devuélveme mi café!-Grito Robbie

-Jade no le tomo la mínima importancia y derramó el vaso encima de mí

-Que te pasa?-Me sentía tonta, había sido humillada

-Vete antes de que te apuñale con mis tijeras

-Espera Jade por favor

-Ella estaba dispuesta a todo hasta de tirarme por la ventana

-Cállate!-Se acercó y…

-Cuidado!-Grito André tirándome en el suelo aun siento esa presión que hizo sobre mi, porque lo haría el si seria un amigo de verdad o enserio me ve de otra manera?

-Harris me las vas a pagar-Jade se alejó, alcazanzé a ver esa mirada que se clavaba en mi mente y no me dejaba dormir

-Estas bien Tori-Pregunto André preocupado?

-Si, Gracias André

-El me abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez que nos veríamos-Tori te puedo preguntar algo?-Dijo André nervioso

-Claro que paso?-Era obvio lo que se aproximaba

-Quieres salir conmigo?


	3. Jori capitulo 3 Un amor correspondido?

Hola a todos!

Les agradezco por leer mi historia

Y hacerla una de sus favoritas

No olviden dejar sus comentarios

Gracias LindsayWest

**Capitulo 3**

-André tu eres un gran amigo pero apenas llegue a esta escuela-Respondí nerviosa no sabia que más decir

-Oh esta bien si quieres puedo darte tiempo-Dijo André con mirada desilusionada, así es lo había rechazado y por lo visto también lastimado.

-André no debes de sentirte mal es que en estos días no me he sentido bien, me he sentido confundida y…-Me interrumpió la tristeza de André, el si me quería y apenas me daba cuenta, No pude evitar ver esa lagrima que derramaba André.

-No importa Tori, debo irme así que te veo mas tarde-Desde luego que el no tenia compromisos asi que me mintió para poder contener su llanto, pero debía de seguir concentrada en la chica misteriosa esa tal Jade.

En mi casa:

-Me la pasaba pensando en Jade, esa sonrisa macabra en su bello rostros esos ojos azul-verdoso que me revolvían el estomago, los cuales me traicionaban cuando quería hablar con ella.

-Porque no quería ser mi amiga, no le había hecho nada malo, bueno si, tal vez no era lo correcto pero solo platicaba con su novio era todo. –En eso mi extraña conversación solitaria se vio interrumpida, alguien tocaba la puerta, así que fui a ver quien era

-Quien es?-Pregunte con voz fastidiada

-Abre la puerta Vega!-Reconocí la voz de Jade en el momento que la escuché, lo que faltaba la dueña de mis pesadillas estaba aquí.

-Que quieres yo ya no te he hecho nada malo-Pregunte con voz temerosa, ya que esperaba una respuesta grosera, o peor aun, que tirara mi puerta.

-Abre por favor-Me dijo con una voz débil, en cuanto abrí la puerta pude reconocer una Jade tan diferente, la dura y ruda Jade se había transformado en una persona sensible y con sentimientos

-Qué paso Jade?

-Beck termino conmigo-Me dijo llorando, respiraba con dificultad al ver como se agitaba, ese tal Beck no la quería, pero ella si y al parecer mucho.

-Ay Jade no te sientas mal, todos ellos son iguales, y aparte son hombres quien los entiende?-En eso sentí una reacción de Jade que no es muy normal, Sentí su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Ayúdame por favor-Me dijo llorando aun mas

-Jade necesito que comprendas algo esta bien? Mira si el vuelve el si te quiere, pero si no lo hace nunca fuiste nada para el.

-Esta bien-Parece que se calmó un poco y me abrazó.-Gracias Tori

-No hay de que-También la abraze, ya veo porque Beck siempre la estaba abrazando, con ese olor tan embriagante y seductor que cautivaba a todos los chicos de Hollywood Arts imposible despegarse de ella.

-Bueno Tori me tengo que ir-Volviendo a su antigua actitud fría-Y gracias por todo-Dijo dibujando una simultanea sonrisa en su rostro, ella si que sabia disimular su tristeza.

-No quieres un café?-Pregunte, en realidad ese estado de animo no me gustaba prefiero a la Jade fría e intimidante que te dejaba sin aliento.

-Si Tori eso me gustaría-Dijo sentándose en mi sillón

-Prepare el café y se lo lleve al sillón –Toma Jade con dos de azúcar como te gusta-Le dije sonriendo y sentándome al lado de ella.

-Gracias Vega, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Jade

-Porque te portas bien conmigo, si yo soy mala contigo, es decir te hago la vida miserable-Dijo riendo

-Pues aunque no lo creas yo siempre te veré como una amiga, sin importar que me odies

-Tori me tengo que ir-Me dijo abrazándome y abriendo la puerta, Ella se alejaba en su carro.

-Ahora la pregunta es… ella seguiría siendo igual de tierna que esta noche?


	4. Jori capitulo 4 Un amor correspondido?

Hola a todos!

Les agradezco por leer mi historia

Y hacerla una de sus favoritas

No olviden comentar y les recuerdo *Victorious no me pertenece*

**Capitulo 4**

-Ya es de día, me estoy alistando para ir a Hollywood Arts, apunto de descubrir si Jade sigue siendo la misma Jade fría de siempre.

-Tori baja a desayunar!-Escuche a mi madre gritar, es obvio que me moría de ansiedad por ver a Jade, así que no hizé caso a mi madre, salte por la ventana y grité –No tengo hambre mamá gracias!

-Tori regresa acá debes de desayunar-Me dijó mientras yo me iba corriendo sin tomarle la mínima importancia de lo que me dijera al llegar a casa, ustedes saben darle explicaciones a los padres de porque salte por la ventana no?

En Hollywood Arts:

-Por fin he llegado a Hollywood Arts, ahora a buscar a Jade, vi a Cat y le pregunte donde estaba, a lo que ella me respondió riendo risueñamente –Esta en el armario del conserje, sin perder más tiempo fuí corriendo hacia ahí.

-Jade-Grité abriendo la puerta del armario del conserje de manera preocupada y ansiosa.

-Qué?-Me dijo de una manera grosera que hizo que me doliera el pecho, yo estaba tan preocupada por ella, para que me diga Qué?

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien –Dije de una manera sensible apunto de llorar, creó que tener su amistad era lo que más me importaba ahora.

-Tori?, eres tu?-Me dijo con una voz cálida, que no era común en ella.

-Si soy yo, que haces aquí?-Le pregunté en tono sorpresivo

-Nada, no es nada, déjame en paz-Me respondió casi gritándome, pero aunque no lo crean, me gusta más la Jade grosera y fría, justo a la que vi por primera vez, que a esta Jade tan sensible, delicada y triste solo por romper con su loco novio Beck, el que le coquetea a todas en Hollywood Arts, como lo odio.

-Jade, dime por favor lo que te sucede-Le dije temerosa a que me aventara los utensilios de limpieza en mi cara.

-Esta bien te diré, es por Beck, yo lo quiero mucho siempre estaba conmigo él fue el que más me apoyo cuando lo necesite, nadie se acercó a ver como estaba y que me pasaba-Esas palabras me dejarón helada, ella enserio necesitaba cariño.

-Y tus padres?, ellos debieron apoyarte no?-Le pregunté delicadamente.

-Ellos para nada Tori, mi madre siempre estaba del lado de mi padre, ellos no creen que llegar a ser artistas, cantantes o músicos sea importante, ellos solo creen en sus aburridos negocios, pero el único problema es que yo no soy como ellos.-Ahí estaba su perturbador trauma, por fin descubrí la verdadera historia de la chica gótica, esa era la razón porque Jade era tan fría con todos.

-Oh, como lo siento no debí preguntarte eso-Dijé con una voz arrepentida, enserio no me gustaba para nada ver llorar a Jade, ella se portaba tan ruda e intimidante, no era posible creer que Jade West por fin estaba sufriendo.

-No importa, tu no tienes la culpa-En eso sentí que Jade puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, era lindo tener a Jade tan pegada a mi ella era tan tierna, solo necesitaba mucho amor y cariño, al no encontrarlo su vida se torno oscura y sombría.

-No estés así Jade, no me gusta verte en este estado-Dije acariciando su hermoso y sedoso cabello.

-Tienes razón Tori, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si me quitaran una parte de mi, desde que se fue Beck, lo necesito y mucho-Dijo derramando una lagrima sobre su hermosa y blanca mejilla.

-Ay Jade, ya se te pasara, pero como enserio no me gusta verte así que te parece si vamos por un helado de chocolate?.

-No me gusta el helado de chocolate-Me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

-A mi ni siquiera me gusta el de chocolate-Dije sonriéndole

-De que lo quieres?

-De vainilla-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Claro que si, vienes?

-Si, vamos-Me dijo tomándome de la mano

-Era obvio, que yo le iba a dar ese cariño que tanto necesita, pero ese no es el problema, ella aceptara que se lo de?


	5. Jori capitulo 5 Un amor correspondido

Hola queridos lectores

Andaba un poquito ocupada y no pude subir

Pero acá les dejo otro capitulo

De Jori espero que les guste

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capitulo 5

En la heladería:

-Gracias Tori por estar a mi lado en estos momentos y perdón por ser tan mala contigo, espero que puedas disculparme -Dijo Jade, no era muy usual en ella, pero algo que había aprendido de esta, era no perdonar a nadie.

-Te disculpo Jade, no te preocupes-Le respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, tal vez podía ser su amiga ahora…

-Te quiero Tori-En eso sentí como se repego a mi, estaba llorando, al parecer todas las personas que ella quería le habían hecho daño, pero yo no.

-Basta Jade, no llores, ya casi es Navidad y una linda chica como tú debe estar feliz, la Navidad es una de las épocas más hermosas del año, todo se trata de compartir y convivir con tus amigos y familiares.

-Pero nadie esta conmigo, nadie, es que no lo ves? , los de Hollywood Arts, van a ir con su familia y estarán felices por la navidad y sus vacaciones.

-Tranquila Jade-Le dije, acariciando su hombro

-No entiendes Tori, todos viven un hermoso sueño, y yo me quede en una horrible pesadilla -Ella estaba llorando, se veía destrozada, como si nada valiera la pena.

Tengo una idea-Tenia en mente un plan, para hacer su vida menos sombría y cruel.

-Cual?, aventarme de un acantilado?-Dijo sonriendo

-Claro que no, mira mis papas se van de viaje esta semana y también me quedare sola, así que porque no le pido a mi mamá que me presté la casa. Podemos estar las dos aquí, para pasar la navidad y el año nuevo.

-Que?, en tu casa?, No! Que horror!, mejor le digo a mi tía que nos preste su casa y la pasamos ahí que dices?

-Esta bien, tu ganas -En su casa! , Las dos! Que bien la mejor manera para hacer amigos no?.

-Bueno Tori, tengo que irme mañana salimos de vacaciones así que te aviso para que vayamos arreglando la casa.

-Pero Jade, faltan muchos días para Navidad.

-Lo se Tori, pero es que necesito a alguien con quien platicar y divertirme así que me gustaría pasar todas las vacaciones y la Navidad contigo -Wow ella si me quería, yo si le importaba!

-Esta bien, yo también estaré sola y es mejor pasarla contigo que con nadie.

-Bueno me voy, quieres que te lleve a tu casa-Me dijo soltándose su hermoso cabello castaño y subiendo a su motocicleta.

-Si, claro gracias-Respondí con voz temerosa.

-Que pasa Vega?, Tienes miedo?-Respondió con esa mirada fría que me dejaba helada siempre que la veía, la que me cautivo la primera vez que la vi.

-No para nada-Dije con voz sarcástica era obvio que me aterraba subirme con ella.

-Sujétate fuerte iremos muy lento-Al parecer mintió pisó el acelerador a fondo y arrancó.

-Mas despacio Jade!-Grité abrazando su cintura cuando escuché que Jade le iba gritando a una conductora, era de esperarse la Jade grosera estaba de regreso.

-Mueve tu carcacha!-Ay Jade, tan dura como siempre.

Después de unos minutos:

-Gracias por traerme de regreso a mi casa Jade-Respondí con voz dulce.

-De nada Tori, cuando quieras-Ojala que jamás vuelva a viajar con ella, sentía que chocábamos con todos los autos.

-Si, gracias adiós- Vi a Jade montarse en su moto e irse a toda velocidad, en eso sentí una sensación de mariposas dentro del estomago que será?, tal vez será porque estoy un poco mareada o quizá estoy enamorada de Jade…


	6. Jori capitulo 6 Un amor correspondido?

**Hola queridos lectores**

**Como les va?**

**Acá les dejo otro capitulo de Jori**

**Espero y les guste no se pierdan **

**Mi especial Navideño espero subirlo mañana**

**Capitulo 6**

-Estaba en mi habitación pensado-Yo enamorada de Jade West?, la chica que me hacía la vida miserable, porque ella?, de todas las chicas porque ella?, Ahora me doy cuenta que yo no puedo ser la amiga de Jade West, yo quiero ser algo más que eso, en eso entro Trina mi hermana.

-Oye Tori, puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo con un tono divertido, mientras sostenía su teléfono y al mismo tiempo comía un pepinillo.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie!-Grité con una voz nerviosa, y Salí corriendo de mi habitación lo mas rápido posible hacía la sala, al llegar cerré la puerta, y me senté en el sofá llorando, en eso alguien toco la puerta así que fuí a abrir.

-Hola Tori, porque lloras?- Dijo Jade con una voz preocupada secando mis lágrimas.

-Nada no es por nada-Dije recuperando mi postura-Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recogerte para arreglar la casa de mi tía, ella dijo que podías quedarte, sale de viaje mañana rumbo a Cancún.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh eso es genial Jade, ya tengo mis maletas, para dejarlas aya-Respondí sonriendo simultáneamente.

-Bien enseguida las llevamos, mañana estaremos oficialmente de vacaciones-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Si claro, y en dónde llevaremos las maletas, quieres que pida un taxi?

-Las amarraremos a mi motocicleta-Ay no, en su motocicleta otra vez no, esto no es posible.

-Segura que no quieres que pidamos un taxi?-Dije con un tono nervioso y preocupado, en serio no quería subirme a su moto de nuevo.

Pensé que ya lo habías superado Vega, pero no iré en taxi teniendo mi moto, así que sube en este instante, antes de que te cargue y te suba. Dijo la hermosa castaña de ojos verdosos.

-Esta bien-Me subí, me abraze a su cintura y salimos en marcha, al abrazarla me sentía tan emocionada, llena de alegría, ella no lo sabia, pero yo si.

En la casa de la tía de Jade:

-Llegamos Tori-Dijo en un tono feliz, no podía creerlo Jade feliz?

-Estas bien Jade?, Te noto un poco alegre y eso no es común en ti, no esta mal, pero porque?

-Es que todas las navidades, yo la pasaba sola aquí, mi tía se iba de viaje, y yo siempre veía películas de terror, y me alegra un poco que estés aquí-Estoy oyendo bien o ya estoy delirando, ella dijo que le alegra mi presencia?, hace como 5 días, me dijo que me odiaba, que no quería verme cerca de su novio.

-Enserio?, te alegra que este aquí?-Pregunte con un tono de confundida.

-Un poco, tal vez la navidad es mejor contigo-Dijo con una voz no muy convencida, pero me basta con que me diga eso, en silencio, siempre la querré a ella.

-Ay gracias-Respondí con voz dulce.

-No empezemos Tori, mejor vamos a desempacar y a poner el arbolito de navidad-Pobre Jade en el fondo no era tan mala, creo que si ella no tuviera tantos traumas su mundo tendría mas color.

-Ven Toriii, mañana es 24 de diciembre y tengo que poner el arbolito-Escuche gritar a Jade desde la planta alta de la casa.

-Ya voy Jade-De seguro su árbol es blanco, o rosa, a mi me encanta el color rosa, siempre me han gustado los tonos pasteles.

-Te gusta?-Pregunto emocionada, mostrando su árbol de Navidad, de color negro! , a ella sin duda le gustaba el negro.

-Si, seguro es lindo y negro, como este perrito que te traje-Le dije entregando el pequeño muñeco.

-Gracias Tori-Dijo en un tono frío, sin duda toda ella me encantaba, sus manías, sus costumbres, su actitud y su personalidad, no entiendo porque Beck la dejo.

-Oye Jade, tengo que decirte algo, es muy importante-Dije en un tono serio…

**Hola queridos lectores mi nombre es Rose **

**Un gusto saludarlos que placer mas grande**

**Quería darle las gracias a mis mas grandes lectores que diario me pide que siga mi historia es decir a:**

**LindsayWest (mi colega y amiga)**

**Monik17cano (aunque no me ha dejado reviews a compartido y marcado como autor e historia favorita eso es muy gratificante)**

**Loverxanime (Gracias por tus reviews ya los leí)**

**GRACIAS!**


	7. Jori capitulo 7 Un amor correspondido?

**Hola queridos lectores**

**Como están?**

**Acá les dejo otro capitulo de Jori**

**Pero esta vez, edición navideña**

**Espero que les guste y **

**Felices fiestas!**

***Victorious no me pertenece***

Capitulo 7

-Qué pasa Vega?-Dijo en tono curioso y confundido.

-Veraz Jade….-Era obvio que quería confesarle mi amor, pero yo no podía, se me hacia nudo en la garganta, será en otra ocasión, no hoy, pero algún día lo haré.

-Es urgente Tori?, es que André me dijo que iba a venir a las 7 y son las 6:30, él también se va a quedar a pasar la Navidad, no te molesta verdad?, es solo hoy-Dijo en un tono emocionado, ella en verdad estaba feliz por poder pasar la navidad con alguien que la estimara, era obvio que no iba a arruinar su felicidad por un capricho mio.

-No es urgente, te lo diré otro día, y no me molesta que se quede, es nuestro amigo-Dije en un tono feliz disimulado, porque yo no quería que se quedara, pensé que la Navidad la pasaríamos las dos.

-Voy a la cocina Vega-Dijo la hermosa castaña, amarrándose su sedoso cabello, que me volvía loca.

-Y que vas a hacer a la cocina Jade?-Dije con un tono confuso, mientras veía las decoraciones de la casa distraída, todo era negro, y la poca luz que entraba era la del jardín, era nula, pero es mejor que nada.

-Hare galletas-Dijo en un tono frio, y molesto-André me las pidió algún problema?.

-No para nada Jade, como crees?-Respondí sarcásticamente, a su dura y molesta pregunta, yo la quería con todo y defectos, sin duda estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de ella, pero mi trauma se vio perturbado cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Debe ser André, puedes abrirle?-Bien, es la hora, de pasar la Navidad con el chico que me hacia sentir incomoda, preferiría que el jamás me hubiera confesado su amor hacia a mi, porque rayos tuvo que enamorarse de mi?, irónico no?, al que no quieres, te quiere, y al que amas con todo tu corazón, te odia.

-Seguro Jade- Dije abriendo la puerta para ver quien era-Hola André-Dije con voz nerviosa a que ya no me quisiera hablar.

-Hola Tori, Podemos hablar un momento-Dijo recargando sus manos alrededor de mi, me dejo helada, yo no me esperaba eso.

-Lo siento André, ahora estoy ocupada-Respondí casi corriendo a donde estaba Jade-Pero puedes entrar.

-Y tu que haces en la casa de tu peor enemiga, pensé que odiabas a Jade, desde cuando son mejores amigas?.-Pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Ella no es mi amiga-Dijo con un tono de crueldad en su hermosa y encantadora voz.

-Oye!-Era obvio que su comentario me había lastimado.

-Es broma Vega!-Dijo burlonamente-Ahora que esta lista la cena vengan a comer.

-Ok Jade, ya vamos-Dijo André agarrándome mi mano, lo que hizo sentirme apenada.

-Ahora escojan un lugar, y vamos a brindar por este nuevo año-Dijo levantando su copa de vino.-Salud André! , Salud Tori!

-Salud Jade, Dije levantando mi copa, después André alzo su copa y brindo por la salud, felicidad y alegría dentro de nuestros hogares.

-Feliz Navidad a todos! –Dijo Jade abrazando a André y a mí, al mismo tiempo.

-Feliz Navidad Jade-Dije abrazando a mi amada, sin que ella lo supiera.-Feliz Navidad André-Dije abrazándolo incómodamente, no es fácil decepcionar a un chico, y peor aun, él no era cualquier chico, él era mi amigo!, Por suerte sonó el teléfono de Jade.

-Oye Tori, puedes contestar mi teléfono, esta en el fondo al lado de la mesa de billar.

-Claro Jade-Ahora le pregunta es…. Quien será?

**Hola queridos lectores**

**Como están? , Bueno acá esta su escritora Rose,**

**Solo les escribo para saludarlos y desearles una feliz Navidad**

**Al lado de sus seres queridos, familia y amigos, **

**Espero que disfrutaran este pequeño especial navideño de Victorious**

**Gracias!**


	8. Jori capitulo 8 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Como están?

Pasaron bien la Navidad?

Aca les dejo otro capitulo

De Jori, dejen sus reviews

Y espero que sea de su agrado *Victorious no me pertenece*

Capitulo 8

-Hola?-Dije contestando el oscuro teléfono de Jade.

-Tori?, Hola soy Beck, se encuentra Jade?-Al escuchar su voz me quede paralizada, no sabia que hacer, si decirle que si, y arriesgarme a perder al amor de mi vida, o hacerle la vida infeliz a esta.

-Jade, es para ti-Respondí angustiada, tal vez era lo correcto, pero yo no me sentía así, me sentía preocupada, exasperada, con ganas de tirar el teléfono por la ventana.

-Quien es Tori?-Dijo con una mirada fría-Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi Navidad, ayer todavía era víspera, pero ahora?

-Es Beck-Respondí entre tartamudeos, tal vez mi amada, se me escapaba por la ventana sin darme cuenta, y lo peor no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Gracias Tori-Dijo sosteniendo el teléfono.-Si quieres otra cosa, hay ensalada y ponche en la cocina, el baño esta al lado de mi recamara en la planta alta.

-Gracias Jade, te lo agradezco mucho-Me dirigí a su baño, en la planta alta, había otro teléfono, lo descolgué, y tal vez no sea mi mejor idea, pero escuche la conversación, de los dos.

-Jade, ya te dije que yo te amo, y no te quiero perder, por favor perdóname, fui mi tonto y no debí alejarme de ti, tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida.-Escuche oír a Beck por el teléfono, estas palabras me partieron el corazón, debía aceptarlo, yo jamás seria algo para Jade West.

-Lo siento Beck, no puedo-Al escuchar estas palabras, me hizo recuperar mi aliento.

-Porque no Jade?-En eso, pensé "Pobre tonto".

-Así, seria muy fácil, debes de conquistarme -Ahí, fue el momento cuando supe que a Jade West le gustaban los retos, así que salir con ella era un verdadero desafío.

-Bien Jade, lo hare-En eso note algo extraño, que también lo noto Jade, una voz de mujer se escuchaba en el lugar de donde hablaba Beck.-Amor mio, ya esta la cena-Dijo la misteriosa chica detrás del teléfono.

-Que?, quien es ella?, que te pasa Beck?, te atreves a llamarme pero tienes otra-Dijo gritando molesta y enfurecida, que despertó a André, el dormía como muerto, pero el grito de Jade, tal vez tenia mas potencia que un despertador.

-No, espe….-Ya no se escucho nada, solo se escucho un **bip bip, **significaba que Jade había colgado, como se atrevía a seguirla lastimando ese tal Beck.

-Pasa algo Jade?-Dije bajando las escaleras, cuando me tope con una Jade sensible, como cuando el mismo loco de Beck la había cortado.

-No Vega, aléjate-Dijo secando sus lagrimas, pero su llanto era tan incontrolable, que dejo su orgullo, y corrió a abrazarme, Jade abrazándome?

-Jade?-Dije confusa, esto no era normal, pensé que solo éramos amigas, pero un abrazo?

-Perdóname Tori, lo siento tanto, perdón por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho, yo solo buscaba a una persona que me quisiera y valorara como soy y no como quieren que sea, tu me aceptas como soy dura, fría y a veces insoportable, grosera, testaruda, necia, lo que sea que haga falta, para que me disculpes.-Dijo con un tono preocupado y arrepentido en su voz, ella lo lamentaba, estaba sola, necesitaba a alguien.

-Te perdono Jade, no te preocupes-No me importaba que me aventara un vaso de café encima, o que me tirara de un acantilado, no me importaba nada que ella hiziera, no podía enojarme con ella por una sola razón… Porque yo…. La amo…

-Gracias Tori, en verdad muchas gracias-Dijo llorando más fuerte en mis hombros, son pequeños, pero puede llorar en ellos.

-Entonces amigas Jade?-Dije estirando mi mano, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que Jade es muy orgullosa y probablemente no acepte pero el que no arriesga no gana o si?

**Feliz Navidad!**


	9. Jori capitulo 9 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Como están?

Acá les dejo otro capitulo

De Jori, espero que les

Guste y no olviden dejar reviews

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capitulo 9

-Amigas Tori!-Dijo abrazándome tiernamente, tal vez para ella no significo nada, para mi si, sentía que todo me daba de vueltas, me sentía mareada, pero no me importo, yo amaba a Jade West, pero ella no, solo podía ser su amiga...

-Y bien, que quieres hacer ahora?-Pregunte con voz alegre, me sentía tan feliz, me estaba ilusionando, tal vez algún día ella podría estar conmigo, se dan cuenta lo que significaba?

-Puedo preguntarte algo Tori, de amiga a amiga-Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Seguro Jade, que pasa?-Dije en forma confundida, tal vez ella también me quiera!

-Harías una locura por tu novio aunque perjudicara a una persona-Dijo poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero negra, se veía realmente hermosa.

-Si, si lo haría-En el fondo, mi corazón se partía, sabía que se trataba de Beck, ella lo amaba y no iba a estar dispuesta a renunciar a él, pero supongo que si ella es feliz yo también.

-Si claro, y si te perjudicara a ti?-Dijo sonriendo maliciosa, me encantaba esa sonrisa.

-No te atreverías Jade-Dije tomando mi bolso, para marcharme a mi casa.

-Segura?-Dijo entre risas, parecía risueña el día de hoy, me gustaba verla feliz.

-No, claro que no, pero no lo harás cierto?-Pregunte intrigada con una voz misteriosa y a la vez asustada.

-No lo se, tal vez-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok?, bueno no importa, escuche que hoy llego la feria, quieres ir?

-Tori, tu quieres ir conmigo?-Pregunto acomodándose su hermoso cabello, solo con agitarlo su olor embriagante a menta se impregnaba en la casa.

-Si, seguro, bueno no solo contigo, en verdad, Cat me dijo que te invitara a la feria.

-Entonces iré con la pelirroja loca y contigo?-Pregunto en un tono sarcástico.

-Si exacto entonces quieres ir?-Dije poniendo mi mano enfrente de ella

-Si, solo si te subes al martillo, conmigo-Dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola con fuerza.

-Jade!, no me hagas esto, por favor, sabes que le temo a las alturas-Respondí en una forma preocupada. En verdad yo amaba que me pusiera condiciones, esa maldad en ella, tal vez era un tanto masoquista enamorarse de la chica mala de la escuela, la que con una sola mirada podía arruinarte el día, pero sin embargo, aunque me duela admitirlo, la amo con toda mi alma, tal vez yo siempre la ame, pero decidí ignorarlo y hasta este momento es cuando he decidido en una respuesta clara, que estoy enamorada de ella y que daría la vida con gusto por poder ser algo para Jade.

-Hola chicas, dejaron la puerta abierta, así que entre, ya nos vamos?-Pregunto en forma divertida y riéndose, no se porque se reía pero así era Cat Valentine, ingenua, loca y para Robbie, muy guapa y atractiva.

-Si seguro-Respondió Jade, subiéndose al carro y tomándome de la mano.

-Vámonos!-Grito Cat, pisando el acelerador rumbo a la feria.

En la feria:

-Llegamos! , Yey!-Exclamo la pelirroja entusiasta, bajándose del carro para entrar a la feria, lucia muy emocionada.

-Vamos Vega, ya quiero subirme al martillo-Dijo Jade con una mirada muy atrayente, me le quede viendo fijamente, hasta que Cat, me saco del trance.

-Espera Jade, debemos de ir a comprar los boletos, voy con Tori ahora regreso-Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro Y jalándome del brazo.

-Que te pasa Tori?-Pregunto Cat confundida-Te sientes bien? Soy tu amiga, cualquier cosa que te pase puedes contármela.

-No lo entenderías Cat, jamás lograrías comprenderme, tal vez nada de lo que me pasa.-Dije con un tono de voz desesperado con ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Tori-Ay no mas preguntas no!, ahora que podrá preguntarme Cat?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro capítulo

De Jori espero les guste

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capitulo 10

-Si seguro Cat, Qué pasa?-Dije con una voz tranquila, ella era Cat, todas las preguntas que hacía no tenían sentido.

-Tu quieres a Jade?-Me quedé paralizada, estaba helada, apenas podía moverme.

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunté confusa, no sabía como pudo enterarse de mi amor secreto hacia Jade.

-Se nota Tori-Dijo en un tono serio, jamás se había puesto seria, siempre andaba riendo de un lugar a otro, pero hoy era la excepción.

-Cómo que se nota?-Dije preocupada, yo siempre había sido muy discreta con ese tipo de sentimientos para no crear rumores.

-Tori, no soy tan tonta como todos creen, te vi, en esas miradas, sonrisas y actitudes, había algo más que una amistad.

-A que te refieres Cat?-Ella tenía razón, yo la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir con Beck.

-Solo contéstame si la quieres, solo dime si estas enamorada de ella, prometo respetar tus sentimientos hacia Jade-Dijo con una voz que transmitía comprensión.

-Cat, esto es muy difícil, pero eres mi amiga y mereces saber la verdad, tienes razón en cada una de tus sospechas, yo …-Me quede helada como si no pudiera continuar, como si mis palabras que quedaran atoradas en mi boca.

-Qué Tori?, dímelo con plena seguridad-Dijo acariciando mi cabello, yo no quería decirle pero sin embargo debía hacerlo.

-Si, yo quiero a Jade, como no tienes una idea Cat, pero ella no me quiere, jamás seré algo para ella, y creo que debo de entenderlo, ella ama demasiado a Beck-Dije con un dolor en el pecho al confesarlo.

-Oh Tori, pobre de ti-Dijo abrazándome de una forma muy tierna, en ese momento me dierón ganas de llorar pero debía controlarme porque en eso apareció Jade.

-Porqué se tardaron tanto, ya compraron los boletos-Dijo de una forma impaciente.

-Si-Dijo Cat dulcemente-Toma Jade aquí están-Respondió entregándole los boletos.

-Vamos Tori, el martillo nos espera-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, la misma que me cautivo.

-Si, Jade como digas, seguro que me subiré al martillo-Dios!, es el martillo, es horrible, te sube a la cima y después baja brutalmente, la ultima vez que me subí, salí demasiado espantada como para subir de nuevo, pero por Jade, lo que sea, es más hasta puedo aventarme de mi azotea.

En los juegos:

-Por fin, ahí esta el martillo, Vamos Vega!-Dijo jalándome del brazo.-Mira no ahí nadie, quiero ser la primera, Vamos!-Para mi mala suerte, no había nadie, estaba vacío el juego...

-Si, yey-Dije con una emoción falsa, ahora enfrentaría mi peor miedo-Vamos Jade!

-Tenga-Dijo pagándole al señor del juego-Ven Vega siéntate a mi lado-Dijo sentándose y señalando el asiento vacío al lado de ella.

-Gracias Jade-Respondí sentándome, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero mi silencio se vio interrumpido.

-Listas chicas?-Dijo el señor del juego, lo que me puso más nerviosa.

-Si, Arranque-Dijo Jade emocionada-Lista Vega?, espero que si porque ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Si porque…-En eso empezó el juego y sentía como se elevaba en el aire, estábamos en la cima.

-Tranquila Tori-De seguro vio mi cara de preocupación-Todo va a estar bien.

-Dios mio!-Dije viendo a la altura que estábamos.

-Tranquila Vega, si cierras los ojos veraz que estoy junto a ti y no te dejare sola, toma mi mano, y no te sueltes-Veía como iba descendiendo, preparándome para la caída.

-Lista Tori?-Dije tomando mi mano fuertemente, si le preocupada.

-Si Jade-La tome fuerte de su mano, es mas me aferre a ella.

-Ahora!-El juego iba cayendo, no se sentía tan mal, pero quería gritar, al ver a Jade, no le causaba miedo, se estaba riendo, eso me impacto mucho.

-Es divertido Vega verdad…-Estoy segura de que iba a decir algo mas pero la interrumpió una imagen, me di la vuelta para ver lo que ella veía, y era Beck.

-Que pasa Jade?-Dije haciéndome la que no veía a Beck.

-Ya viste a Beck?-Me dijo con una voz tenue que apenas la alcanzaba a oír.

-Si ya lo vi, que con el?-Pero desgraciadamente no me di cuenta que estaba con alguien… Quien será ella?


	11. Jori capitulo 11 Un amor correspondido

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro

Capítulo de Jori

Espero y les guste

Capítulo 11

-La conoces?-Dijo Jade mirándolos, en su mirada podía ver tristeza, dolor, como si de repente Beck regresara a su memoria, un simple recuerdo, vacío.

-No Jade, no la conozco, tal vez es su prima o su hermana, pero podemos ir a ver si tu quieres?-Dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo.

-Si vamos-Dijo bajándose del juego de una manera enojada y a la misma vez descontrolada.-Ya quiero ver con el tipo de basura con la que ahora está, me muero de ansiedad-Dijo sarcásticamente y con una risa burlona.

-Tranquila Jade, no vayas tan rápido-Dije sujetándome de su brazo, para caminar al ritmo de ella.

-Hola Beck, no vas a presentarnos a tu amiguita?-Pregunto dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro que me estremeció.

-Si, seguro ella es Joy-Dijo señalando a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules y cabello rizado.

-Hola mi nombre es Jade, soy la exnovia de Beck-Menciono para poner incómoda a la otra chica, pero así era Jade, no la puedo cambiar, así es y así será.

-Tu eres la exnovia?-Dijo Joy en un tono curioso, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, ella estaba desafiando a Jade.

-Si, algún problema?-Pregunto Jade, parecía irritada y molesta, ella no se dejaba de nadie, porque ella no era débil como las demás chicas ordinarias.

-No ninguno, cómo crees?-Pregunto sarcásticamente, y fijando su mirada en la de Jade, cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa, yo solo quería ir a la feria, eso era mucho pedir?

-Pues eso espero muñequita-Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse y seguir subiéndonos a demás juegos.

-Espero que alguna vez te hubieras divertido con tu novio, porque ya no es tuyo.-Dijo riéndose, al momento pude ver que Jade parecía ofendida por las palabras de la despampanante rubia.

-Y qué te hace pensar eso?-Ay no!, se acerca una pelea, no puedes venir tranquilo a la feria sin hacer alboroto?

-Bueno, pregúntale a Beck, sobre eso-Menciono mordiendo uno de sus labios, que pareció molestar mas a Jade.

-A que diablos te refieres?-Jade parecía aturdida ante las palabras de Joy.

-Si, pregúntale sobre nuestra noche mágica, la pasamos muy bien juntos, querida y lo mejor que no estuviste ahí, porque él me quiere a mi-Dijo con cara triunfante.

-Y que te hace pensar eso rubia desabrida?-Pregunte con tono sarcástico, nadie ofende a Jade West.

-No estoy hablando contigo, aparte tienes celos de una rubia, porque al parecer también eres castaña.-Esa Joy, me estaba colmando la paciencia, ya no la soportaba.

-Llévate a tu maldita novia oxigenada, que se cree la gran cosa, sólo por teñirse el pelo de amarillo-Dijo Jade de una manera fría, la que me cautivo desde el primer momento.

-Está bien Jade, Vámonos Joy, no nos quedemos aquí con estas asquerosidades-Dijo burlándose de nosotras y marchándose del lugar dónde estaban.

-Tranquila Jade no vale la pena, estar sufriendo por el, se va con una, se va con otra y no consigues nada con enojarte, aparte puede hacerte daño-Dije con una voz dulce y protectora hacia Jade.

-Tu no eres mi madre Vega-Dijo con un tono duro y frio, no me lastimo, pero se sintió algo duro, como pasar de las mejores amigas a enemigo a muerte?

-Oye que te pasa?-Dije con un tono confundido, no era posible que me estuviera haciendo pasar por esto.

-Cierra la boca!, que no ves que acabo de pasar una total humillación delante de Beck.-Dijo gritándome y esto provoco que toda la gente se me quedara viendo.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, eso es todo lo que te preocupa Beck, Beck, y Beck, cierto?-Dije con un tono exasperado.-No te importo yo, a pesar de que yo fui la única que se preocupo por ti y te ayude, cierto?, pero supongo que eso no te interesa.

-No Vega es que…-Escuche su voz de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

-Sabes?, haz lo que quieras, me voy a casa-Es una decepción que Jade no me quiera, y que ame a Beck.

-No Tori espera por favor-Dijo sujetándome del brazo.

-Esto se acabó Jade, la Tori dulce y comprensiva se va-Dije mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento quería estrecharla a mis brazos y decirle lo mucho que la quiero pero no puedo.

-No por favor Vega, no me hagas esto a mi-Suplico Jade en forma de disculpa.

-No, tu no me valoras, es más nunca me valoraste, ahora voy a llamar a la única persona a la que la importo y sin embargo la deje por ti-Le dije en un tono furioso, pero el problema no era llamarlo si no que el quisiera volver a verme y a escucharme.


	12. Jori capitulo 12 Un amor correspondido

Hola queridos lectores

Como están?

Acá les dejo otro capitulo

De Jori, espero que

Les guste y no se olviden

De comentar

Capítulo 12

-Eres una tonta Tori, cómo pudiste creer que Jade iba a ser tu amiga-Me dije a mi misma en voz alta, mientras me iba a casa en un taxi.

-Está usted bien señorita?-Me pregunto el chofer que conducía el automóvil.

-Sí, muy bien-Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabello para no despeinarme contra el viento.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo el chofer, mientras le pagaba y abría la puerta para entrar a mi casa.

-Gracias-Le dije al chofer mientras se iba y tomaba mi celular para realizar una llamada, marqué el número y fue un milagro que me contestaran.

-André?-Dije con un tono desesperado, tal vez ya no quería ni verme.

-Tori? , Cómo estás? , A qué se debe tu llamada? -Dijo con un tono feliz, eso me alegro mucho, pensé que no me volvería a hablar jamás, es un alivio.

-Podemos hablar?-Pregunte con un tono de voz dulce.

-Sí claro, no estoy lejos de tu casa, pase a una nevería, hace mucho calor, enseguida voy.

Después de unos minutos:

-Ya llegue Tori, qué pasa?-Dijo entrando a mi casa con unas bolsas, era obvio que venia del supermercado y no de la heladería, que tramposo.

-André!-Dije abalanzándome sobre él, no pude evitar llorar-Estoy tan confundida, no sé que hacer-Dije desesperadamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tranquila Tori, no llores, qué te pasa?-Pregunto sujetándome de los hombros-No me gusta verte llorar.

-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me siento preocupada, desesperada, no puedo comprender nada de lo que pasa en mi vida, simplemente no puedo, ayúdame André-Dije colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Prométeme algo Tori-Dijo mientras clavaba su mirada punzante en mi, me ponía tensa, pero era la única persona que me quedaba para consultar, y llorar a su lado, sin Jade, yo no tenia a nadie.

-Está bien-Dije derramando una ultima lágrima, que corría de mi ojo hasta mi mejilla.

-Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a llorar-Era obvio que no iba a cumplir esa absurda promesa, yo siempre lloraba para desahogarme.-Promételo Tori, promételo ya.

-Lo prometo André, te lo prometo-Dije secándome las lágrimas de los ojos y riendo de forma simultánea.

-Eso me gusta oír Vega, que te rías y no estés llorando por cosas sin importancia-Él pensaba que no tenía importancia, pero si lo tenía, y mucha, tal vez para el no, pero para mi si.

-Si, bueno gracias por estar a mi lado André, muchas gracias por quedarte-Dije sentándome en el sillón, cubriendo mi cara, para disimular mi tristeza.

-Oye Tori, no me voy a quedar sentado viéndote llorar, las lindas chicas no lloran-Dijo mientras me veía de una manera seria.

-De hecho, estas parado, no sentado-Dije apretando mis labios en señal de burla.

-Da igual Tori, no importa si estoy arriba, abajo, atrás, adelante o en medio, vamos a bailar-Dijo tomando mi mano y sacando su iPod para escuchar música.

-Quieres concederme esta pieza-Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Por supuesto señor-Respondí mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Toma-Dijo mostrándome el auricular-Póntelo, lamento decirte que solo tengo canciones lentas así que tenemos que bailar juntos-Dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, me puso helada, con ganas de despegarme de él.

-Esta bien eso no me molesta-Dije tomando el auricular mientras bailábamos lentamente.

-Te dije lo bella que te ves hoy Tori?-Me dijo llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

-No, pero ya lo hiciste-Dije sonrojada, hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, eso me puso incómoda.

-Oh Tori, ah quién sea que quieras tiene suerte-Dijo moviendo su cabeza en señal de disgusto.

-Porqué?-Yo sabía que esto iba a empeorar antes de que pudiera mejorar.

-Porque realmente eres hermosa, Tori-Dijo inclinándose hacia mi, era obvio que me iba a besar. ¿Cómo decirle que no estoy enamorada de él, sin romper su corazón?


	13. Jori capitulo 13 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro

Capítulo de Jori

Espero y les guste

Gracias por sus reviews

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capítulo 13

-Gracias André-Dije alejándome un poco de él.

-No hay de qué-Pero mientras más me alejaba, el más se acercaba.

-Eres genial André-Dije para sacar tema de conversación, por suerte alguien toco la puerta y me vi obligada a separarme para poder abrir-Toma André tu audífono-Dije entregándole el aparato.

-Tú igual Tori, eres genial.-Dijo despegándose de mí y sentándose en el sillón con cara de enfado, tal vez si la persona que estaba en la puerta no lo hubiera hecho, habría una posibilidad de besar a André.

-Voy a abrir-Dije sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla.

-Si hazlo-Dijo mientras yo abría la puerta, pero no había nadie solo una nota en mi puerta y un ramo de flores en una cesta.

-Quién es?-Escuché gritar a André desde el sillón.

-No hay nadie-Dije despegando una nota que decía* **Estás flores son para ti, que te recuerden lo linda que fuiste conmigo, perdón por el incidente de la feria***

-Qué es eso?-Dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia mi, rápidamente hizé bola el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo para que no lo pudiera mirar, quién me envió las flores?, no lo sé pero tengo dos sospechosos Beck o Jade, los dos se habían portado groseros conmigo, pero era más probable que fuera Beck.

-Flores, son de Cat-Era obvio que mentí-Ella me dijo que me las enviaría, somos muy buenas amigas.

-Claro?-Dijo confundido, pero ni yo sabía quién me las había enviado, yo no quería mentirle, tal vez él era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente yo no quería ocultarle nada.

-Si, enserio fue ella, sólo que no me dejo una nota, ni nada parecido-Dije mientras mordía mi labio, enserio me costaba mentirle, él había sido muy lindo conmigo.

-Qué raro Tori, Cat siempre deja un mensaje antes de dejar algo ya sea un bocadillo o un obsequio-Dijo mientras hacía una mueca pensativa.

-Si bueno, tal vez no la dejo ya que me aviso con tiempo-Dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre mi brazo.

-Si seguramente, bueno no te quito más tu tiempo, quisiera quedarme pero me tengo que ir-Dijo mientras alejaba mi mano de su brazo, en ese momento pensé que se había molestado por no corresponderle el beso.

-Te tienes que ir?-Pregunte mientras lo abrazaba, pero por más intentos que hacía ahora era André el que no me correspondía el abrazo.

-No, pero ahí viene Jade, y no quiero involucrarme en una pelea-Dijo entre risas-Adiós Tori, Te quiero.

-Yo también, deséame suerte con Jade-Dije con una pequeña mueca en mi rostro y un guiño.

-Adiós Tori, mejor me voy antes de que llegue, viene en la esquina, es mejor que corra, Te quiero-Dijo corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-Bien Tori, André se fue, acaba de irse, ahí viene Jade, solo enfréntala, concéntrate en tu objetivo, no importa que haiga un terremoto, solo concéntrate-Me dije en voz alta, aproximadamente mil veces.

**Unos segundos más tarde:**

-Hola Vega-Me dijo con su actitud seria y fría, la misma que hacía que nadie se le acercara, solamente su propia sombra.

-Qué quieres Jade?-Dije en un tono molesto, no estaba enojada, solo disimulaba, no me quería portar débil frente a una rival tan dura como ella.

-Te llegaron las flores que te envié?-Dijo mordiendo una de sus uñas, sus hermosas uñas pintadas de negro, sin duda era una belleza.

-Fuiste tu? -Qué?, Fue ella?, debe estar bromeando, si seguro es eso.

-Si, o es que acaso conoces otra yo?-Dijo moviendo una de sus cejas en señal de duda.

-No, claro que no-Respondí mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco para demostrarle ironía.

-Entonces qué? , me vas a agradecer mi regalo?-Dijo con ese cruzar de brazos manipulante.

-Gracias Jade-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.-Fue una muy linda idea de parte tuya.

-No fue idea mía, fue de Cat, y le hize caso, no porque me lo pidiera si no porque yo quize hacerlo.-Dijo acomodándose su cabello, me encantaba que hiciera eso, adoraba que quedara su aroma impregnado en mi casa.

-Puedo decirte algo?-Pregunte tratando de tomar su mano, llego la hora de decirle todo lo que provoca dentro de mi, todas las sensaciones y emociones absolutamente todo, cuánto la quiero, cuánto la amo y estimo, confesarle todo.

-Está bien-Dijo con una mirada fulminante.-Pero hazlo rápido.

-Yo te amo Jade…-Juro que si me rechaza me muero... Ella es parte de mi...


	14. Jori capitulo 14 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro capitulo de

Jori, espero les guste

No olviden dejar sus reviews

Capítulo 14

-Qué acabas de decir Vega?-Dijo mientras ponía un gesto de indiferencia.

-Yo te amo-Dije con una voz tenue, no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-Estás loca Vega? , A qué te refieres?, yo te quiero, solo como amiga, a mi nunca me han interesado las relaciones con mujeres, eso no es lo correcto Vega-Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-No, no estoy loca, a mi tampoco pero…-En eso me interrumpió Jade.

-No, lo siento Vega, solo venía a dejarte tus flores y ya lo hizé, ahora perdón pero tengo que irme, adiós Vega.-Qué he hecho? , Cómo pude haberle dicho que la amaba? .

-No Jade espera-Pero mis esfuerzos, no servían de nada, por alguna razón, no llevaba su moto, con ella, así que sólo se fué caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien hecho Tori-Me dije a mi misma, mientras cerraba la puerta con violencia y caminaba para tirarme en el sillón.

-Cómo pude haberlo hecho? , Porqué hize tal cosa? , Yo sólo quería ser su amiga, Porqué me tuve que enamorar de Jade? -Esas preguntas no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, fui hacía mu cuarto, pero estaba tan deprimida que subiendo el último escalón, me senté a reflexionar sobre mis actos, y decidí ir a la farmacia que estaba a una cuadra.

-Buenas tardes-Dije a la vendedora que me atendía al llegar a la farmacia.

-Necesito unas pastillas sedantes-Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Tenga-Dijo la señora del mostrador mientras me mostraba el precio del producto.

-Gracias-Dije mientras le pagaba y me marchaba directo a mi casa.

**En mi casa:**

-Por fin llegué-No paraba de llorar, me senté en el suelo, saqué mi teléfono e hize una llamada.

-Qué quieres Vega?-Efectivamente, había llamado a Jade, sólo con ella puedo ser feliz, sin ella mi vida no vale nada, no tiene sentido y no tiene importancia, y sobretodo por su amor daría mi vida.

-Hola, Jade, sólo quiero decirte, que fuiste una excelente amiga, y quiero despedirme de ti, sin ti yo ya no quiero vivir, yo te amo, tu eres mi mundo Jade, tu lo eres, y lo serás por siempre, promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan linda al sonreír, al reír y solo así quiero recordarte.-Dije llorando, y sobre todo pensando sobre mi decisión.

-Qué vas a hacer Vega? , acabo de llegar a mi casa, no me hagas ir a la tuya de nuevo, acabo de ir allá, no otra vez.-Dijo en un tono molesto, pero no pudo evitar disimular su preocupación.

-No, Jade, no tienes que venir ahora he tomado una decisión y no me arrepentiré, dile a Cat y sobretodo a André que me perdonen, por cada una de las cosas que les he hecho, espero que me recuerden…-Dije en un tono dulce, serían mis ultimas palabras, les dije que daría mi vida y así será.

-Escúchame bien Vega, voy para allá-Al decirme esto, escuché el motor de su vehículo al encender.

-Lo siento Jade, no puedo esperarte, yo debo morir, todo será mejor y más fácil, créeme, no hay otra salida y no tengo otra opción-Dije mientras destapaba el bote de pastillas sedantes y sacaba una cápsula.

-No hagas una tontería Vega-Dijo con una voz exasperada.

-Te amo Jade, adiós…-Dije mientras despegaba lentamente el celular de mi oído y todavía escuche decir las ultimas palabras de Jade.

-Vega, por favor no lo hagas-Se notaba en su bella voz que ella estaba llorando.-Respóndeme Vega, no me cuelgues, dime que estás bien-En verdad no le había colgado, solo lo deje en el suelo, pero yo ya no iba a hacer nada, solo dormir eternamente.

-Adiós Jade, te amo-Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y volvía a subir a las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto y tomar una botella de agua para poder tomar las cápsulas, al encontrarla, subí mi mano hasta mi boca y deposite dentro de ella las pastillas, soló quiero decirles que si no sobrevivo, díganle a Jade, que la amo… y sigo su luz aunque me lleve a mi propia muerte, no importa seguir viviendo, si ella es mi vida eterna y si ella no me corresponde la vida no existe…

**Hola mis queridos lectores les habla su fiel escritora Rose, bueno en este capítulo, podrán ver a Tori esta intentando suicidarse, porque Jade no corresponde el amor que Tori tiene hacía ella, entonces en lugar de ser Tori la que narre la historia, la narraré yo.**

**Espero que les gustara este capitulo de Jori, y no se pierdan el siguiente, donde descubrirán si….**

**Tori logro su propósito de morir o no… ?**


	15. Jori capitulo 15 Un amor correspondido

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro capitulo

De Jori, dónde en lugar de

Ser Tori la que narr, la narrare

Yo, Espero les guste.

No olviden dejar sus reviews

Capítulo 15

-Tori, estás aquí?-Dijo Jade al llegar a la casa de Tori, y abrir la puerta violentamente para poder encontrarla.

-Tori! , sal de dónde quiera que estés, por favor contéstame-Dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Tori estás…-Pero un escalofrío se apodero de ella, su puerta estaba abierta y al lado un frasco de pastillas sedantes, así que decidió entrar -Oh por dios! , Tori, dime qué estás bien!-Exclamó en llanto al encontrar el cuerpo de Tori yaciente en el piso.

-Alguien ayúdeme!-Gritó mientras llamaba a una ambulancia del centro de salud más cercano-Hola, por favor ayúdenme-Dijo mientras les proporcionaba la información requerida.

**1 minuto después:**

-Hemos llegado, por favor suban el cuerpo a la camilla-Decía el doctor, mientras subía la escalera para llegar hasta Tori y poder subirla arriba de la camilla y sacarla de su casa rápidamente para subirla a la ambulancia.

-Oh Tori!-Decía Jade, una y otra vez con un tono de preocupación y remordimiento, sacó su teléfono y realizó una llamada.

-André!-Dijo nerviosa en el teléfono.

-Qué pasa Jade?-Dijo en un tono alarmado.

-Se van a llevar a Tori al hospital, enseguida voy a ir, me voy en la ambulancia-Dijo mientras le decía la dirección de la clínica-Ve rápido por favor.

-Qué? , enseguida llego-Dijo mientras corría en dirección a la parada de taxis, y se subía en uno.

**En el hospital:**

-Qué pasa? , Tori está bien? -Dijo mientras corría a ver a Jade, quien ya había llegado y se encontraba llorando en una banca, mientras los doctores revisaban a Tori.

-No lo sé, tiene rato que llevo aquí y no me informan de nada, estoy muy preocupada-Dijo Jade tronándose los dedos-Yo solo entré a su casa y yacía en su cuarto, con la puerta abierta, y un bote de pastillas para dormir.

-Donde consiguió eso? , sólo se venden con receta médica, demonios! , como los consiguió!-exclamo André enojado.

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, tenía sólo unos segundos que me había marchado y…-Jade no logró terminar la oración, porque pasó una enfermera al lado de ellos y André decidió preguntar si Tori se encontraba bien.

-Disculpe, tiene algún resultado sobre Tori Vega-Dijo André poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza, para disimular su tensión.

-Oh lo lamento tanto, ella acaba de fallecer-Dijo la enfermera a André en un tono serio.

-Qué? -Dijeron Jade y André al mismo tiempo que escucharón a la enfermera.

-Oh lo siento, es Tori Vega, me informan que trago unos sedantes y le haremos un lavado de estomágo-Respondió la enfermera agarrando el brazo de André.-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, tu amiga estará de maravilla.

-Si gracias-Pobre André, si que estaba nervioso y más preocupado que nunca antes en su vida.

-Ya, tranquilo André, todo estará bien-Le decía Jade una y otra vez para tranquilizarlo, pero por más que Jade y la enfermera trataban de hacer que se despreocupara no podían, él no dejaba de pensar en Tori, sin duda la amaba.

-Si, Jade, voy a casa de Tori a tratar de comunicarme con sus padres y con Trina sobre lo sucedido-Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos para poder retirarse lo antes posible del hospital.

-Te acompaño André-Decía mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, para tratar de olvidar a nuestra hermosa castaña de ojos cafés, yo Rose, estoy segura de que Jade esta tan enamorada de Tori, como Tori lo está de Jade, y solo por su orgullo no quiere confesarlo, ustedes que opinan? , estaré en lo cierto?

**En casa de Tori:**

-To…, Oh cierto, ella no está aquí-Dijo André al ver la casa de Tori, vacía.-Sabes Jade, yo siempre la he amado desde que la conocí, ella no me quiere, pero yo la amo, y eso no cambiara, estaba pensando que en la graduación de Hollywood Arts, yo tal vez… podría ser su novio, y si ella me ama como yo la amo a ella, cuando acabemos nuestra carrera… pedirle matrimonio, si sé que es ridículo y qué solo es un sueño, pero en la vida se vale soñar.-Dijo mientras se le caía una lagrima.

-No André, tienes posibilidades, lucha por lo que quieres y no te rindas-Estoy escuchando bien? , Jade ha cambiado su tono de voz despreocupado a un tono triste… Es que acaso ama a Tori, y no quiere perderla!?

-Claro que no, y esto no se quedara así, investigare, quién decepcionó o lastimó a Tori de una manera terrible, provocando que callera en semejante depresión, yo lo haré… y quién sea, las pagara y muy caro… lo prometo, lo haré por Tori.

-André yo…-Jade confesara la última platica con Tori?, o …. Tiene un secreto guardado…?


	16. Jori capitulo 16 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro

Capítulo de Jori,

Espero les gusté

Capítulo 16

-Qué pasa Jade?-Dijo André sentándose en el sillón de la sala de Tori.

-Nada…-Dijo Jade con su voz fría, apuesto que si estuviera Tori, se derretiría ante la hermosa castaña de ojos azul-verdoso.

-Ok, bueno trataré de comunicarme con Trina para informarle sobre Tori.-Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba el numero de Trina.

-Holis André!-Contestó Cat, con un tono divertido y risueño, típico de Cat.

-Emm… Hola Cat, se encuentra Trina?-Dijo André, desilusionado, sin duda le hacía falta Tori.

-Si seguro André, Trina va conmigo en su carro-Dijo Cat, con una pequeña risa.

-Qué hay André?-Preguntó siguiéndole la corriente a Cat, con esas risillas burlonas, pero bueno eso es lo que se obtiene cuando se mezcla una Trina media loca y una Cat, risueña pero linda en cierto modo.

-Trina, Tori está en el hospital, se tragó unas pastillas sedantes y hoy le van a hacer el lavado de estómago.-Dijo con un nudo en su garganta.

-Qué? , Porqué me avisan a esta hora? , Porqué? , yo soy familiar de Tori!-Exclamó furiosa al oír las palabras de André.

-Lo siento Trina, pero tenías tu celular apagado y debemos, bueno yo voy a ir a verla, digo, esta enferma y quiero estar ahí con ella, tu sabes en los momentos difíciles así que adiós-Dijo André colgando rápidamente su celular para evitarse más problemas y confusiones.

-Vaya, parece que Trina está enojada André-Dijo Jade con una mirada perdida en la puerta.-Como es posible André?, yo le traje un obsequio y después de la noche a la mañana ella estaba en el hospital, cómo pude ser tan tonta, debí quedarme!.

-Si, Jade, pero lamentablemente él hubiera no existe y no te quedaste, así que la pobre Tori está en el hospital, y en una hora le hacen el lavado del estómago.

-Oye, en verdad hasta yo me siento mal, deberíamos hacer algo?-Dijo Jade levantando una ceja.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comprarle un obsequio, anda Jade, vamos será un bonito detalle de parte de nosotros si? -Dijo André jalando el brazo de Jade.

-Está bien, pero si le dices que hizé algo lindo, considérate muerto Harris-Dijo en una forma amenazadora y con esa mirada penetrante que te ponía paralizado.

-Tranquila gruñona-Dijo André mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba menos estresado ante lo sucedido.

-Vámonos ya André-Dijo Jade a André-Tengo mi moto afuera vámonos ahí-Sin duda quién llegara ver a la hermosa chica gótica en su moto y su hermoso cabello oliendo a menta y vainilla quedaría loco.

-Ok ya no me presiones Jade-Dijo André en una forma emocionada.

**En el estacionamiento del supermercado:**

-Dios Jade, manejas horrible-Vaya, Tori tenía mucha razón en no querer subirse con Jade a su motocicleta.

-Bien, venimos a comprarle un regalo, o a criticarme?-Preguntó Jade, cruzándose de brazos.

-El regalo pero…-En eso sonó el teléfono de Jade.

-Espera-Dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo delantero de su pantalón-Hola?.

-Buenas tardes, usted es la señorita Jade West?-Dijo una amable voz masculina.

-Quién habla?-Pregunto fríamente, mientras observaba a André, que se notaba muy pensativo, tal vez por Tori o por asuntos personales.

-Soy el doctor Rutter, del hospital, le hablamos para informarle sobre Tori Vega.-Dijo el doctor de una manera seria, que suerte que André no recibió la llamada, probablemente estaría en shock.

-Es algo malo?-Pregunto Jade nerviosa, por la posible respuesta del doctor Rutter.

-No, al contrario, queremos decirle que desde mañana se permitirán visitas, el lavado fué todo un éxito y la paciente estará en reposo por unos días más para darla de alta oficialmente.-Dijo el doctor mientras esperaba una respuesta de Jade, pero esta le había colgado, típico de Jade.

-Quién era? , Era del hospital? , Era sobre Tori?-Preguntó André nervioso, tronándose los dedos y poniéndose la mano en la cabeza, para disimular su tensión.

-Si, André era del hospital, desde mañana, se permiten visitas para Tori!-Exclamó abrazando a André de forma emocionada, Un momento, Jade emocionada?

-Genial, tengo que comprarle su regalo, vamos!-Dijo jalando a Jade, hacia adentro de la tienda.

**Adentro del supermercado, en la sección regalos, peluches, flores y más.**

-Qué piensas comprar Jade-Dijo mirando cada objeto de la tienda con cuidado.

-No lo sé, tal vez un enorme globo negro con una nota que diga **Recupérate pronto, Con rencor Jade…**-Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Jade! ,Compra algo lindo, anda es por Tori,-Dijo André frunciendo el ceño-Qué te parece este perrito?-Dijo mostrando un enorme cachorro de peluche, pero cuando digo enorme me refiero gigantesco hablo de un poco más de un metro, apuesto que si eso le cae encima a alguien lo aplasta.

-Wow André enserio le vas a comprar eso a Tori?-Preguntó mirando atónita al gigante peluche.

-Si, crees qué le guste a Tori?, ya sé, en mi casa tengo un montón de chocolates, comprare una bolsa y un globo azul, atare el globo a la bolsa que adentro contendrá millones de chocolates-Vaya, que mejor novio que André, no chicas?.

-Ok?, está bien, no hay problema, le diré a Cat, que traiga la camioneta, creo que en este momento estaba con Robbie en una cita, en fin no me importa-Dijo mirando a André, mientras se reía, André se veía tan pequeño en comparación del peluche.

-Si, hablando de Cat, ella me dijo algo…-Es que acaso habrá roto la promesa con Tori y le habrá contado a André su secreto sobre su amor a Jade?


	17. Jori capitulo 17 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Pues bien, aquí les dejo

El siguiente capítulo de Jori,

Espero les guste

Y Dejen sus reviews.

Capítulo 17

-Ah… si? , qué te dijo?-Dijo Jade en una forma nerviosa.

-Es cierto que antes tuvieron una discusión en la feria con Tori?-Dijo André mientras la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, pero no fue para tanto-Dijo Jade poniéndose preocupada, Jade?, Preocupada?, Vaya para mi, su escritora Rose, esto no es usual en Jade.

-Bueno, eso sí, no es para deprimirse, aparte Tori te odia y estoy seguro de que no le importa nada de lo que digas-Dijo André viendo a su peluche de arriba hacia abajo.

-Emm… bueno, cambiando de tema, Qué hora es?-Dijo Jade mientras se compraba un café, en el supermercado, esto es típico de Jade, si no lo sabían ella adora el café.

-Son las 5:00! , Todavía me da tiempo de ir a mi casa y llenar una bolsa con chocolates-Dijo André revisando su celular y mirando la hora.-Voy a comprar un globo, de qué color lo quieres?-Pregunto André a Jade, mirando todos los globos.

-Un negro!-Exclamó Jade dando un trago a su café.

-Bien, un rosa estará bien-Dijo André ignorando las palabras de Jade, él pensaba que el regalo ideal para Tori, debía ser perfecto.

-Dije negro!-Exclamó Jade mientras veía unas muñecas pequeñas, eran tétricas, ojos hermosos como los de Jade del mismo tono azul-verdoso, cabello castaño y sedoso, acompañadas con un vestido negro y una tarjeta para que escribieras el nombre de la persona a la que le enviarías la muñeca-Perfecta!-Dijo Jade mientras se formaba en la fila para pagar su regalo.

-Mira, le llevare este globo rosa, y encontré unas bolsas del mismo color del globo, junto con una caja de chocolates!-Dijo André formándose junto con Jade en la misma fila, para poder pagar sus obsequios.

-Sí, es muy lindo, bueno todos tus regalos son lindos-Dijo sonriéndole a André, mientras se acercaba a la caja registradora.

-Hola, buenas tardes, le cobro la muñeca?-Dijo amablemente la cajera dirigiéndose a Jade.

-Sí, es todo lo que llevo-Dijo entregándole el dinero para pagar su regalo.

-Muy bien, Gracias por su compra!, que le vaya bien!-Dijo la cajera despidiéndose de la castaña de ojos azul-verdosos.

-Bien, cárguelo a mi cuenta, es mucho así que le doy mi tarjera-Dijo André entregando su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el globo y su peluche gigante, sin olvidarse de la bolsa con chocolates.

-Está bien, el peluche se lo lleva así verdad? , es que para ese no hay bolsas-Dijo la cajera mirando a André, luego al peluche y así sucesivamente.

-Si, así me lo llevo, Jade espera!-Exclamó André hacia Jade, ya que ella, estaba afuera de la tienda, si que camina rápido!.

-Qué?-Pregunto Jade malhumorada.

-Cuando va a llegar Cat, en la camioneta, tu sabes para subir el peluche.-Dijo André mirando su regalo o… regalote.

-En 5, 4, 3,2…-Dijo mirando a Cat que ya venía en su camioneta-Ahora!

-Cómo haces eso?-Dijo André impresionado, hasta a mi me sorprende.

-Práctica-Dijo mientras veía a la pelirroja estacionarse delante de ellos.

-Holis! , Oh Wow un perrito gigante! Yey! , Es para Tori verdad André? , Robbie y yo ya tenemos su regalo, es un osito de peluche con sonidos, Trina dijo que le compráramos algo bonito, ella le compro un cerdito, no es genial?-Dijo Cat, riendo risueñamente, en estos casos ella es tan bonita como una flor y en otras tan lista Y Feroz como un león.

-Si Cat, eso es muy lindo de parte de Trina y su... Cerdito?-Dijo Jade con un tono de duda.

-Oh, pero el cerdito no es real!-Bien, es normal que ella siguiera riendo así que siguió haciéndolo.

-Sí, ya sé, cómo porque Trina le compraría un cerdo de verdad a Tori?-Dijo André sarcásticamente.-Puedo subir a mi peluche arriba de tu camioneta?-Pregunto André sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Seguro, súbelo!-Dijo Cat mientras se bajaba a ayudar a subir a su perro a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-Jade podías ayudarnos?-Pregunto André mientras intentaba junto con Cat subir su cachorro.

-Ahh!, porque todo yo-Dijo subiendo el peluche con una mano!

-Vaya, Jade que fuerza tienes!-Dijo André boquiabierto-Ni yo tengo tu fuerza, mis respetos para ti.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Cat mientras veía a Jade sorprendida.

-¿Qué es qué?-Dijo Jade nerviosa, con esa preocupación en sus ojos.

-Eso, es una muñeca, es para Tori?-Dijo Cat con mirada picara.

-Sí, ella me ha dado muchas cosas, solo se la doy porque se siente mal, pero la sigo odiando-Estará mintiendo? , Ustedes que creen? .

-André sube a la camioneta-Dijo abriendo las puertas del vehículo.

-Está bien-Dijo André subiéndose para poder marcharse a su casa.

-Bueno Jade, yo manejare y tú te sentaras ahí-Dijo indicando la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Si-Dijo sentándose, se veía tan hermosa con el viento pegando sobre su rostro.

-Vámonos!-Dijo Cat encendiendo su vehículo y arrancando para irse.

**En casa de André:**

-Bien, Gracias por traerme Cat-Dijo bajando sus regalos para Tori, era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, pero eso no quería decir que Jade perdiera su encanto.

-Denada André-Dijo Cat, esperando que bajara las cosas para irse a su casa.

-Listo, adiós, pasas por nosotros mañana a las 9 am, se quedaran a dormir las dos no?-Pregunto André a la pelirroja delicadamente.

-Sí, Jade se quedara a dormir conmigo, y yo pasare mañana para ir al hospital-Dijo Cat, mientras le sonreía a Jade y prendía el motor de su camioneta para irse.

-Adiós-Dijo André mientras metía sus regalos a su casa y veía que Cat se marchaba.

**En la casa de Cat:**

-Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa-Dijo Jade mientras se bajaba de la camioneta de Cat.

-No hay de qué Jade-Dijo estacionando su vehículo.-Puedo preguntarte algo? .

-Sí Cat, que pasa?-Dijo Jade mirando su casa, nada era negro, todo era rojo terciopelo desde el piso hasta el techo.

-Tu… quieres a Tori?-Que responderá Jade?.


	18. Jori capitulo 18 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro capítulo

De Jori, espero les guste y

Dejen sus reviews

Capítulo 18

-No Cat, para nada, no tengo porque quererla, vamos a tu cuarto, ya es muy tarde-Dijo Jade con una voz entrecortada dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Si, como digas Jade, no la quieres y yo entiendo-Dijo Cat mientras ponía una mirada de sarcasmo entre su rostro.

-Quita esa cara-Replico la gótica chica hacia la adorable Cat.-Duermete ya-Dijo mientras llegaba a la habitación de Cat.

-Lo que faltaba, Rojo terciopelo, Que sorpresa!-Dijo Jade burlona mientras se acostaba en la cama y apagaba las luces.

-Está bien, ya me dormiré, pero quieres a Tori!-Grito Cat hacia Jade esperando una fría contestación, pero está no le dijo nada, por lo cual Cat sonrió y cerro sus ojos para dormirse y llegar temprano al hospital, sería un día muy largo.

En la mañana:

-Sorpresa, Sorpresa! -Grito inocentemente la pequeña pelirroja hacia Jade.-Despierta!-Dijo mientras le retiraba las cobijas.

-¿Qué quieres Cat?-Dijo Jade con una voz adormilada.

-Vámonos al hospital ya!-Respondió la pelirroja saltando de un lado a otro con su voz risueña de siempre.

-Está bien, ya voy, me bañare y nos iremos de acuerdo?-Pregunto Jade mientras se levantaba para una refrescante ducha.

-Date prisa Jade! , estoy ansiosa por ver a Tori, y sé que André estará igual o más emocionado que yo!-Exclamo Cat hacia nuestra hermosa castaña.

-Bien, me bañare lo más rápido que pueda entendido?-Dijo Jade dirigiéndose a la entrada del baño de Cat-Por cierto, no seas mala préstame ropa.

-Si Jade, yo te presto, pero por favor báñate ya!, te pondré la ropa en el perchero.-Dijo Cat ansiosa, se notaba muy feliz.

Después de la ducha:

-No me pondré este vestido Cat, es rojo y sabes que no me gusta ese color.-Dijo Jade despreciando el vestido de Cat.

-Vamos Jade, por Tori!-Dijo Cat sonriéndole a Jade.

-Bien, pero solo por Tori!, y no lo comentes-Dijo mientras regresaba al baño para ponérselo.

-Te vas a ver muy linda-Dijo Cat esperando a Jade en la puerta del baño.

-Me veo ridícula, vámonos ya!-Grito disgustada mientras salía del baño y se dirigía al cuarto nuevamente para sacar su tétrica muñeca para Tori.

-Sacare la camioneta para ir a recoger a André y así poder ir al hospital con Tori!-Exclamo Cat entusiasmada, mientras se dirigía al garage.

-No tardes-Dijo Jade mientras se acomodaba su cabello con aroma frutal, no era su estilo, pero era el shampoo de Cat y tenía que adaptarse a lo que ella tenía.

-Ya lo saquee!, Vámonos Ya!-Dijo mientras apretaba el claxon de la camioneta.

-Ya voy!-Dijo corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa de Cat mientras cerraba la puerta con llave-Ahora si Vámonos!-Exclamo subiéndose a la camioneta y cerrando la puerta.

-Vámonos!-Dijo Cat arrancando su camioneta hacia la casa de André.

En la casa de André:

-André ya llegamos-Dijo apretando el claxon de su camioneta.

-Ya voy!, no seas impaciente rojita-Dijo André apresurándose a la puerta de su casa.

-Yey, rojita-Dijo soltando una pequeña risilla-Ahora con Jade.

-Gruñilda-Dijo André riéndose con Cat.

-Cierra la boca Valentine-Dijo Jade con una mirada amenazadora.

-Perdón…. Gruñilda-Dijo aun burlándose de nuestra castaña preferida.

-Te dije que cerraras la boca Valentine!-Exclamo enfurecida la chica de ojos azul-verdoso.

-Déjala Cat, ya no le digas nada-Dijo André subiéndose a la camioneta de Cat.

-Vámonos ya!, este vestido me empieza a incomodar-Dijo mientras se movía para que André se pudiera sentar.

-Ok… Gruñilda-Dijo mientras arrancaba su camioneta y seguía riéndose con André.

En el hospital:

-Corre Cat!-Grito André bajándose rápidamente junto con Jade del vehículo.

-Ya voy…. Y tus regalos André?-Pregunto cerrando las puertas de la camioneta.

-Tengo una sorpresa Cat, los deje en casa de Tori al anochecer, es un pequeño plan, lo hice junto con Robbie.-Dijo enarcando una ceja triunfante.

-Sí, el me dijo que le tenía una sorpresa a Tori, pero no pensé que contigo-Dijo Cat mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Jade.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, pequeña pelirroja-Advirtió con esa mirada fulminante.

- Vamos ya… que esperamos?-Dijo André emocionado jalando a Jade y a Cat hacia dentro del hospital.

Dentro del hospital:

-Miren ahí está la enfermera!-Exclamo André al ver a la primera persona que trabajaba ahí.

-Ve a verla André!-Grito Jade hacia André que ya iba corriendo hacia ella, probablemente para preguntarle sobre su amor platónico Tori.

-Cat!-Dijo la castaña mientras jaloneaba a la pelirroja para llamar su atención.

-Qué pasa Jade?-Pregunto la pelirroja asustada, es que a veces Jade está bien y de repente puede ser un poco… agresiva?

-Este…. No sé cómo decirlo…. -Dijo nerviosa hacia Cat

-Es que acaso quieres a Tori?...-Dijo cuestionando a Jade.

-No… yo la odio!-Dijo mientras veía que una sombra se veía a lo lejos, A caso sería Tori?, y si lo era… Habrá oído a Jade?

**Hola queridos lectores**

**¿Cómo están?**

**¿Se la pasan bien?**

**Solo les aviso que para mañana Tori estará bien y yo dejare de narrar esta historia, así que por fin mañana podrán a ver a la castaña de ojos amielados nuevamente**

**Los quiero mucho y les mando un cordial saludo**

**Su escritora Rose…**


	19. Jori capitulo 19 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro capítulo de

Jori, acá lo narrara Tori, me despido

Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews.

Capítulo 19

-Dónde estoy?-Pregunte mirando el cuarto de hospital dónde estaba, era obvio que mi intento de suicidio no había funcionado, pero algo interrumpió mi pensamiento, era la enfermera, que había entrado a mi cuarto.

-Hola Tori, cómo estás?-Dijo con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

-Muy bien gracias, pero no puedo recordar casi nada de lo que paso-Respondí correspondiéndole la sonrisa, no recordaba nada, todo parecía muy confuso y borroso dentro de mi memoria.

-Bueno Victoria, eso es muy normal, es como si hubieras tomado una siesta por días.

-Sí, bueno nadie se preocupo por mí, yo sola contra el mundo-Dije soltando una risilla.

-Bueno, en eso te equivocas tus amigos han venido todos los días preguntando por ti, por cierto, les diré que pasen a verte.-Dijo abriendo la puerta y ahí estaba Cat y André ¡Qué emoción!

-Me retiro, les pido de favor muchachos, no molesten tanto a Tori entendido?

-Entendido!-Gritaron Cat y André muy emocionados corriendo a abrazarme mientras la enfermera salía del cuarto.

-Oh Tori, cuánto te extrañe, por qué hiciste eso?-Dijo André besándome en la frente mostrando preocupación.

-Tranquilo André, yo estoy muy bien ahora, me siento mejor, confundida… pero mejor.

-André… donde esta Jade?-Jade?, acaso Cat dijo… Jade?, ella estuvo con ellos, vino a ver si me encontraba bien?

-Ah, ella fue a casa-Dijo André guiñando un ojo hacia la pelirroja, no sé que traen entre manos, pero no quiero averiguarlo.

-Bueno señorita Tori, hoy te dan de alta!, ya podemos irnos a casa, Cat dile a la señora de recepción que nosotros nos llevaremos a Tori hoy y no mañana.

-Sipi!-Grito Cat corriendo hacia la recepción.

-Bien Tori, quieres caminar o que te carguen-Dijo André burlándose.

-Caminar?-Dije riendo siguiendo la burla de André, el era muy amable conmigo, siempre lo fue, pero creo que nunca agradecí esos pequeños detalles.

-Bien entonces quieres que te cargue?

-No?-Dije enarcando una ceja

-Cómo digas, Arriba Vega!-Dijo mientras me cargaba, El jamás me había dicho Vega, sólo lo escuche de… Jade, varias veces, no puedo creer que ella no estuviera presente, tal vez era tiempo de darle una pequeña oportunidad a André.

-No!, Basta André, Bájame!-En eso llego Cat, ustedes saben la pelirroja amigable y risueña.

-André dice la señora de recepción que si podemos llevarla, que si se le dificulta caminar, nos llevemos la silla de ruedas de la entrada… Una pregunta… ¿Por qué estas cargando a Tori?

- Como la silla de ruedas no está aquí, la cargare hasta tu camioneta, por cierto Cat, puedes llevar la silla de ruedas hasta allá, tu sabes yo tengo que llevar a Tori, tu llevate la silla.

-Está bien André, tu lleva a Tori a la camioneta y yo me llevo la silla, pero ya vámonos, quiero llegar a mi casa, yo me adelanto ustedes me alcanzan allá.

-Ok rojita, ya vamos!, te sigo!-Grito André entusiasta siguiendo a Cat, que salió corriendo hacia afuera del hospital, tenían un plan misterioso, eso era seguro.

En la camioneta:

-Sube Tori, Con cuidado… Despacio!-Dijo André subiéndome despacio al asiento de la camioneta de Cat.

-Vamos André rápido!-Grito Cat desesperada.-Ya subí la silla de ruedas, date prisa!

-Ya voy!, listo Tori-Dijo André cerrando la puerta y subiéndose al asiento vacio de atrás

-Vámonos!-Exclamo Cat pisando el acelerador a fondo y arrancando el vehículo.

En mi casa:

-Llegamos Tori, te ayudare a bajar, voy a bajar la silla-Dijo André bajando la silla de ruedas y cerrando la camioneta de Cat.

-André, está es mi casa, qué hacemos aquí? , Pensé que íbamos a tu casa o a la de Cat, porque a la mía?

-Es que pensamos que este era el mejor lugar para darte un pequeño obsequio-Respondió Cat, aplaudiendo y corriendo dentro de mi casa, dejando la puerta abierta, se veía oscuro, porque me tendrían un presente en un lugar tétrico, era mi casa pero era tétrico.

-Vamos Tori, sube a la silla-Dijo André mostrando la silla de ruedas.

-Ok André me ayudas a subir?

-Claro...Con cuidado listo!-Grito feliz mientras había conseguida bajarme y subirme a la silla.

-Gracias!-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándome en la silla.

Adentro:

-André, todo esta oscuro, seguros que aquí es mi sorpresa?-No entiendo como es que aquí, en mi casa, tienen mi gran regalo.

-Sí aquí es, a la 1, a las 2, a las… 3.

-Bu!-Gritaron todos mis amigos, estaba Cat abrazando a Robbie y a Rex, Trina, André mirándolos con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, no estaban mis padres, supongo que me olvidaron, en eso vi a Jade sonriéndome!, y lo mejor de todo sin el fastidioso de Beck a su lado.

-Wow!, qué es esto?-Dije sorprendida mirándolos a todos con emoción.

-Tenemos algunos presentes para ti…muñeca-Dijo Rex con una voz seductora que me hizo reír, me recordó a mi primer día de clases.

-Bien chicos quién empieza?-Pregunto Cat con una sonrisa, un día podía parecer simple, pero ella tenía el don de darle sabor a la vida.

-Tú!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, empezare yo, Ven Robbie-Dijo la pelirroja jalando al chico de Afro con un títere en las manos.

-Bueno Tori... nosotros te vamos a dar una linda jirafa morada, te íbamos a dar otra cosa, pero esta jirafita es hermosa no?

-Si… muy linda, muchas gracias Cat, gracias Robbie-Dije abrazándolos a los dos, incluso a su títere.

-Denada, Es tu turno André.

-Ya voy!, bueno Tori tu regalo es muy grande, así que primero te compre estos globos rosas, se que te encanta ese color por eso te lo compre, y también este oso con una bolsa con chocolates.

-Vaya, es gigantesco-Dije tomando sus regalos, eran maravillosos.

-Vas Trina!

-Bien hermanita, te compre estas botas, con descuento!

-Gracias Tri -Si no lo sabían, de cariño le digo Tri a mi hermana.

-Denada Tori, bueno la única que falta es Jade, da tu regalo y ahueca el ala!-Jade tiene un regalo para mí?

-No me digas que hacer! , solo le doy el regalo porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo digas, así que cierra la boca! , Bueno Vega, ten tu regalo-Dijo mostrando una pequeña muñeca, gótica pero linda igual a Jade.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Jade?-Dije dibujando en mi rostro una pequeña sonrisa hacia ella.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

-Porque traes ese vestido rojo?

-Larga historia Vega-Dijo correspondiéndome la sonrisa.

Después de mi pequeña fiesta:

-Bueno Tori, Cat y yo nos despedimos de ti, porque ya es tarde, te cuidas mucho y no te preocupes por Sikowits, yo le digo porque faltaste.-Dijo Robbie abrazando a Cat, apoco no hacen linda pareja?

-Son novios chicos?-Pregunte con una mirada sospechosa.

-No para nada…-Dijo Cat nerviosa, jaja, típico de enamorados.-Ya nos vamos!-Dijo cerrando la puerta rápidamente y jalando junto con ella a Robbie.

-Yo también me retiro Tori, voy al cine con unas amigas-Dijo Trina con un tono divertido, como siempre y dándome un beso en la mejilla-Adiós!-Abrió la puerta, la cerro y se fue.

-Bueno Tori, todos se van y yo también debería hacerlo, quieres qué me quede?-Pregunto André levantadose del sillón de donde se encontraba.

-No André gracias, ya has hecho mucho por mí, puedo cuidarme sola,pero gracias.

-No de ninguna manera, Jade cuida a Tori, tengo que irme antes de que mi abuela llame a la policía y le diga que me secuestraron o algo por el estilo.

-Qué?-Pregunto Jade molesta hacia André.

-Cuídala y pobre de ti si no lo haces-Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se marcho.

-Ahh!-Grito Jade desesperada, parecía que no quería estar conmigo.

-Tranquila, yo puedo cuidarme sola, vete si quieres.

-No puedo dejarte sola.

-Claro que sí, ya lo has hecho, si pudiste antes porque no puedes hacerlo ahora.

-Ya sé que puedo dejarte Tori, pero no lo voy a hacer!-Porque Jade esta demostrándome preocupación? , Justo ahora que he decidido tratar de olvidarla por más que me duela el corazón.

-Y porque Jade? , Sólo dime porque ahora estas muy dulce conmigo, no debes de tenerme lástima solo porque estoy sentada en una silla de ruedas atenida a las demás personas y tampoco debe de recaer la culpa de mi suicidio, escúchame bien West, yo decidí hacerlo, fracase y hasta ahí quedo mi intento.-Yo jamás la había llamado West, pero deben de entenderme… estaba enojada.

-Yo sé mis razones, eres muy buena conmigo y lo aprecio mucho… yo te quiero.

-Estás segura de lo que dices? , hace unas horas yo te oí decirle a Cat que me odiabas, así que no te hagas la tonta conmigo Jade.

-No Tori… no me comprendes-Dijo con un tono nervioso y a la vez preocupado.

-Y qué es lo que debo de comprender Jade!-Grite con un tono molesto.

-Yo te amo!


	20. Jori capitulo 20 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejo otro capítulo

De Jori, espero les guste

Dejen sus reviews

Capítulo 20

-¿Qué acabas de decir Jade?-Escucharon lo que me dijo?

-Lo que oíste Vega, Yo te amo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, me canse de ser la chica mala contigo cuando se que en el fondo me estoy muriendo de amor por ti!-Grito desesperada tomando mi mano.

-Pero Jade… en el hospital cuando estabas con Cat, Tu dijiste… que me odiabas.

-Ya sé lo que dije… por favor perdóname-Creo que a veces las personas cambian, he estado esperando este momento desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Oh Jade, claro que te perdono-Dije abrazándola fuertemente, como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, oliendo su delicado y a la vez embriagante aroma que te dejaba sin palabras.-Yo jamás desconfiaría de ti.

-Te amo Tori, aprovechando la ocasión, quieres ir a cenar conmigo?-Pregunto Jade enarcando una ceja, se veía tan bonita con ese vestido rojo, no le gustaba mucho el color, pero eso no quería decir que perdiera su encanto.

-Si, me encantaría ir contigo Jade, solo contigo y con nadie más-Dije mirando sus hermosos ojos azul-verdoso.

-Bueno Tori, paso por ti a las 8:00 de la noche, me voy a mi casa, en verdad quiero deshacerme de este vestido lo antes posible.

-Pero te ves bonita Jade-Yo no mentía el color le quedaba a la perfección, solo que a Jade no le gustaban otros colores, su cómplice siempre será el negro.

-No lo comentes Vega, te veo a las 8:00, adiós!-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, la abría y la cerraba para marcharse, al hacer esto no pude evitar correr a mi ventana y echarle una última mirada con ese vestido.

A las 7:40

-Si! , Ya va a llegar Jade! , No puedo creer que estemos en una cita, es definitivo yo amo este día-Me repetía una y otra vez en voz alta mientras escogía un vestido especial después de haberme dado una refrescante ducha, hace un año cuando iba en mi otra escuela, Trina me regalo un vestido blanco con rojo, porque no usarlo

hoy?

-Oye To…-En eso entro mi hermana Trina, justo cuando veía que tenía el vestido en mis manos junto con unos zapatos rojos de plataforma, mis favoritos, aunque fuera en silla de ruedas o muletas eran mis favoritos-Qué guapa te ves! , Algún motivo en especial?

-No Trina, ningún motivo-No podía decirle que iba a tratar de mantener una relación con Jade West, independientemente de que fuera malvada y gótica, era una mujer igual que yo! , si le decía ella me diría que no es normal que yo quiera a una chica sino a un chico, de un sexo diferente al mío.

-Mmm, yo creo que te vas a encontrar con tu novio André! , anda hermanita si te vas a ir con el dimelo, no tienes porque ocultármelo.

-No, no me lo voy a encontrar, cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal tu película?

-Me encanto! , Pero anda dime con quién vas a ir!

-Con nadie! , pero por favor sal de la habitación, si no se me hará tarde.

-Bien Tori me voy! , Perdón por complicarte la vida-No se preocupen… mi hermana es así, no cambia su actitud de loca psicópata.

-Espera Trina!-Grité antes de que saliera.

-¿Qué pasa Tori?

-Puedes ir al armario en lo que me visto por mis muletas?-Bien no eran mías eran de Trina, una vez se cayó de un árbol y el doctor le dijo que las usara por un mes, eran mejor que la silla de ruedas no?

-Claro, olvide que estabas en silla de ruedas, no sé cómo le hiciste para subir, eres como esos gatos que se trepan al árbol más alto que encuentran y después no se pueden bajar -Dijo saliendo de mi habitación hasta el armario por las muletas mientras yo me ponía el vestido rojo con mis zapatos de plataforma.

-Estoy lista!-Dije mirándome en el espejo, mientras Trina me daba las muletas.-En verdad las necesito?-Bien, Tal vez hace unos minutos mencione que podía andar en silla de ruedas o muletas pero pueden imaginarse lo molesto que iba a hacer, este día va a hacer especial, quiero ser yo misma, sin la silla de ruedas o muletas.

-Si Tori, No puedes caminar-Claro que podía sólo que cuando regresé a mi casa estaba muy débil.

-Claro que puedo-Dije ingeniándomelas para levantarme, lo logré habían pasado unas horas y me tuvieron casi por 2 días después de mi operación en el hospital, estaba lista para valerme por mi misma.

-Vaya Tori, me sorprendes!

-Mira puedo dar una vuelta y caminar perfectamente.

-Ok, bueno si puedes hacerlo baja tu sola las escalera, ya me voy!-Dijo corriendo a su habitación.

-Está bien Tri-No me dio problema bajarlas me sentía completamente recuperada, con muchos ánimos.

**Esperando en la sala:**

-Listo! , hace unos minutos me bañe, me vestí y ahora me veo bien, no tan bien como Jade, pero bueno-Dije mirándome en el espejo y sonriéndome, cada quién debe apreciar lo que es, en eso algo me interrumpió, una limusina estaba estacionada enfrente de mi casa, no sabía quién era, hasta que vi a Jade con un hermoso

vestido negro que hacía que su esbelta figura resaltara como la luz en la oscuridad.

-Ya voy!-Grité acomodando mi cabello, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta para no caerme, me daba un poco de dificultad pero estaba bien mientras estuviera con Jade, al llegar cerré la puerta, y me dirigí a Jade que estaba esperándome con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que casi nunca hacia.

-Llegaste Tori!-Dijo mientras veía mi vestido-Te ves muy linda

-Y tu igual Jade, al parecer no soy la más bonita aquí-Dije insinuándole a Jade que se veía más guapa que yo.

-Bien Vega, sube al auto-Dijo abriendo la puerta como todo caballero haría, pensé que vendrías en tu silla de ruedas.

-Al parecer estoy mucho mejor que hace unos días!

-Pues eso es grandioso, pero tenemos que irnos así que entra.

-Está bien-Dije subiéndome a la elegante limusina, después se subió Jade y azotó la puerta.

-Oye! , si lo rompes lo pagas-Grito el chofer de la limusina.

-Te estoy pagando el viaje, así que si no te parece puedo llamar a tu jefe y decirle que te estás portando muy grosero, sin mencionar el hecho de ver tu cara cuando te despidan por ser un incompetente!-Ay Jade tan agresiva como siempre.

-Bien, ya siéntense y déjenme en paz-Dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes negros.-No me pagan lo suficiente por esto-Susurro despacio para que no lo escucháramos.

-Te escuche Max-Bien el nombre del conductor era Max, y Jade sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba su nombre pero por desgracia, Jade era malvada y le encantaba molestar a las personas

Ya nos vamos?-Pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Ya voy!-Grito el chofer con tono de disgusto-Que intolerante es la gente de ahora-Arrancó la limusina y nos marchamos de mi casa

En el restaurante:

-Ya llegamos chicas!-Exclamo Max abriéndole la puerta a Jade y por el otro lado a mí. -Ya termine mi trabajo paso por ustedes a las 12:00 adiós!-Se fue y nosotras nos quedamos ahí, Jade me introdujo dentro del restaurante y pude notar que era muy grande.

-Buenas noches señorita West, pase por favor-Dijo señalando el elevador y enseguida se veía una mesa redonda con un mantel de color rosa con negro.-Ahí está su mesa reservada enseguida las atendemos.

-Gracias, Vamos Vega hay esta nuestra mesa-Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al elevador, subimos, la mesa era linda y elegante.

-Gracias Jade-Dije cuando llegamos a la mesa, me senté y después se sentó Jade, el restaurante era un poco oscuro, lo único que lo alumbraba eran los tenues rayos de la luna llena.

-No hay de que-Respondió mientras sonreía al cielo-Esta fue la mejor mesa que encontré, el balcón le da un toque romántico no Tori?

-Claro que sí Jade, pero siento que esto es muy costoso-Jade tomo mi mano y se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Tori…Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te mereces esto y mucho más.-El mesero se acerco y nos saludo amablemente.

-Buenas noches señoritas, sus platillos están listos-Dijo mientras nos servía pastel, gelatina, pescado frito y una copa de vino a cada quién sin olvidarnos del rico caviar.

-Pero no hemos ordenado nada, ¿Por qué nos trae esto?-Pregunte con admiración al ver lo carísimo que le iba a costar a Jade.

-Lo ordeno la señorita West-Dijo el empleado mientras se retiraba cautelosamente.

-Así es Tori, Pensé que si ibas a comer conmigo debías tener confianza en mí.

-Vaya todo se ve muy rico, y la rebanada del pastel pesa más que mi cabeza, eso no es ilegal?-Pregunte con un tono burlón que hizo que Jade soltara una pequeña risa leve y fría.

-Porque no lo pruebas Tori?

-Claro-Dije tomando la cuchara y dando una buena mordida al pastel que se encontraba en la mesa, pero sentí algo extraño en mi boca, así que tomé una servilleta y escupí el bocado, al hacerlo me sorprendí mucho, era un anillo que decía **Te amo Tori**- Jade es precioso!

-Me alegro que te guste Tori, bueno a comer se ha dicho!-Todo estaba muy delicioso, me encanto el detalle que me había comprado Jade y sobretodo el ambiente donde nos encontrábamos.

11:30

-Quieres bailar conmigo Tori-Me preguntó Jade al escuchar que los violinistas habían llegado y empezaban a tocar su música.

-Claro que sí-Respondí mientras Jade se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano para poderme levantar.

-Vamos!-Jade me tomo del brazo y enseguida nos dirigimos al balcón del restaurante, no había nadie en la calle, estaba solo.-Te amo Tori.

-Yo también Te amo Jade-Dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella me tomaba por la cintura y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Tori…-Dijo entre susurros mientras se acercaba a mí hasta que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, después ella me beso tiernamente, mis labios estaban temblando era mi primer beso, yo siempre había dicho que el primero debía ser especial, uno que se recordaría por el resto de mi vida y estoy segura que ese beso nunca lo podré olvidar…


	21. Jori capitulo 21 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

¿Cómo están?

Gracias por dejar sus reviews

Acá les dejo un nuevo

Capítulo de Jori, espero les guste

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capítulo 21

-Tori…-Volvió a susurrarme en el oído después de haberme besado.

-Si?-Pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Veras Tori, pase lo que pasé esta noche, quiero que sepas que en este beso te entregué el corazón y por ningún motivo dejaré de amarte ¿está bien?, he sido una completa tonta pero yo en verdad te quiero.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Bien, Jade está actuando un poco extraña no les parece, al menos más que de costumbre.

-Bien yo…-En eso apareció Beck detrás de las cortinas dónde aparecía la música en vivo en ese restaurante, pero que hacía él a las 11:30 ahí.

-¡Vaya jamás pensé que la hermana de Trina Vega fuera capaz de besar a una mujer!-¿Qué?, pensé que sólo iba a ir Jade a la cita no él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunté con voz temblorosa, Beck me había descubierto besando a su ex novia, que le iba a explicar?-No es lo que parece Beck yo…

-No te apures Tori, yo sé que no fuiste tú, fue Jade, debes de ser muy ingenua para creer que ella te tomaría como una amiga o según tú como algo más.

-Pero Jade, ella no me mintió…-En eso me interrumpe el tonto de Beck, estoy segura de qué Jade no haría eso.

-Te equivocas Tori-Jala a Jade del brazo y la abraza.-Yo le dije que si te besaba y pasabas la peor humillación de toda tu vida yo volvería a ser su novio.

-Pero sólo nos viste tu Beck, Yo no he pasado mi peor humillación, no podría avergonzarme con esto, Yo amo a Jade.

-Lástima Tori, tal vez puedas revisar tu teléfono celular y después entrar a la página de Hollywood Arts, donde subí tu beso con Jade, y lo mejor, todos lo van a ver.

-Qué?, porque me haces esto Jade, porque?-No puedo creer que haiga hecho esto, ella me dijo que me amaba…

-Tori yo… puedo explicarlo yo…-En eso interrumpo a Jade, estaba de malas y también llorando, yo la amo de verdad pero ella ni siquiera me toma en serio.

-No puedo más, me voy.-En eso salí corriendo del lujoso restaurante, después de todo ya eran las 12 y no tenía nada que hacer ahí, estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de subir a un taxi, así que… decidí irme caminando a mi casa.

En mi casa:

-Cat?, que haces aquí es medianoche no deberías de estar en mi casa-Dije al ver a la pequeña pelirroja en mi puerta y en pijama.-Al instante abrí la puerta no podía tener a una visita afuera y menos en la noche.-Pasa Cat.-Al parecer Trina no estaba.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar Tori.

-No hay de que Cat, no me mal interpretes pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que necesitarías apoyo, Jade no es una buena persona, pensé que podrían encajar pero por lo visto me equivoqué.

-Beck subió el video no? , Tú sabes el del restaurante con Jade.

-El no subió ningún video pero actualizó su estado, no sé lo que hiciste pero el publicó esto "Jaja, Pobre Tori Vega debe de estar destrozada, Jade siempre será mía, Pobre Ingenua", Tori yo sé que esto tal vez ni siquiera debería de importarme, ya que no son mis asuntos pero… que hiciste, que pasó en el restaurante?

-Nada no paso absolutamente nada-Pero Cat sabía manipularme con su cara de "Vamos Tori, dime la verdad, no te atrevas a mentirme"-Bien ya, está bien te diré, todo marchaba a la perfección, había música en vivo, una comida exquisita que podía conquistar a cualquier paladar con facilidad, todo era simplemente romántico, estábamos en el segundo piso, pero al parecer yo estaba muy vulnerable, Jade me dijo que saliéramos al balcón tomó mi cintura y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello bailando lentamente y cada vez acercándonos más, bajé la guardia, me dejé llevar, me dejé seducir cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, la besé por algunos segundos, después Beck apareció de la nada, ahora ellos son novios, Jade me usó solo para volver con él.-No pude evitar sentir lástima conmigo misma, empecé a llorar pero Cat estaba a mi lado, podía contar con ella sin temer a que pudiera lastimarme.

-No llores Tori, así es Jade, pero dudo mucho que ese beso no haiga significado nada para ella, ella te ama pero no quiere dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.-Tal vez Cat tenía razón, y Jade si me amaba, pero aun así ella ya me había lastimado, no importaba si Cat tenía razón o no, Jade ya se había burlado de mi en mi propia cara, y ni siquiera le había importado.

-Cat, estoy cansada, y ya es tarde, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama de Trina, no está, así que puedes ocuparla.-Cat asintió con la cabeza, enseguida subimos, yo me fui a mi cuarto y Cat al de mi hermana, le preste una pijama a Cat, me puse la mía y nos dormimos.

3:00 am

Eran las 3 de la mañana, estaba muy triste y sobretodo avergonzada, jamás debí de permitir ese beso con Jade, ese había sido uno de los más grandes errores en toda mi vida, después del error de haberme enamorado de Jade West, la chica que puede arruinarte el día con una sola mirada, la misma que estaba decidida a lastimar a una persona para reconciliarse con otra, ser su amiga era un reto, pero ser algo más que eso, significa poner tus sentimientos en juego, en dónde sabes que puedes salir herida de por vida, Jade no es una chica ordinaria es algo más que eso, es algo inquietante, que te sube la adrenalina al máximo, se que algún día pagaré el precio de amarla pero mientras yo viva, nunca la podré olvidar, vivirá por siempre en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, porque todas las cosas que haga las realizo pensando en ella, ella es mi mundo, de todas las personas del universo ella es la única con la que me pongo nerviosa y estoy segura de que eso no cambiara jamás, porque ella es Jade, un desafío y no me daré por vencida.


	22. Jori capitulo 22 Un amor correspondido?

Hola queridos lectores

Cómo están?

Acá les dejó otro capítulo

De Jori, Espero les guste

Dejen sus reviews

*Victorious no me pertenece*

Capítulo 22

**Al otro día:**

Iba en camino a Hollywood Arts. Al parecer Beck no había publicado el vídeo y nadie se había enterado del beso de Jade y yo, estaba abriendo mi casillero cuando llego la chica gótica que me enloquecía con tan sólo mirarla caminar.

-Podemos hablar?-Preguntó con una voz débil, me pareció un poco extraño ya que ella nunca me hablaba con ese tono de voz, yo la conocía por esa voz fría que podía hacerte temblar a cada instante, con la que no pensabas en otra cosa más que en ella.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-Dije dándole la espalda y caminando directo al salón de Sikowitz, pero ella me tomó del brazo y no me dejaba caminar.-Déjame Jade, llegaré tarde a la clase.

-¿Desde cuando te importa llegar temprano a las clases?-De hecho siempre me había importado pero en los últimos meses mi mente había estado ocupada pensando en Jade.

-Desde siempre Jade, así que por favor suéltame.-Me soltó, di tres pasos y volvió a tomarme del brazo.

-Al menos déjame hablar contigo, aclaremos la situación, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran antes, me agradaba nuestra relación.-Por suerte no había nadie en los corredores que colindaban con mi casillero.-Por favor Tori, deja que te lo expliqué y si ya no quieres volver a hablarme después de eso, lo comprenderé y ya no te buscaré.

-Está bien, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-Cerré el casillero y la miré a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul-verdoso me derretían el alma, siempre lo habían hecho y hoy no era la excepción.

-Aquí no Tori, extiende tu brazo.-Lo extendí y después rápidamente lo tomó llevándome a la oficina del conserje.

-Bien… entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

-Tori me siento muy avergonzada por lo de ayer.

-Ah sí… por lo del beso, no te preocupes, ya está olvidado.

-De hecho… el beso fue lindo-Dijo sonriéndome y acomodándose su cabello que seguía con ese olor embriagante de siempre, nada mejor que la vainilla y la menta, daban un toque exquisito y misterioso a su aspecto, una de las muchas razones por las que amaba a Jade, de hecho me gustaba todo de ella, cada virtud y cada defecto me hacía quererla mucho más, ella casi se volvía una obsesión para mí, pero es que su personalidad, sus ojos, su boca, sus labios, todo absolutamente todo era demasiado cautivador, era tan linda, tan hermosa que no podía sacármela de la cabeza nunca, por alguna razón siempre estaba presente ella, no es que me gustara salir con gente de mi mismo sexo, pero es que Jade no era una persona común, tenía algo que no se puede describir, algo misterioso, que podía hacerte la vida pedazos si te llegabas a enamorar de Jade.

-Ah bueno, si el beso no es de lo que quieres hablar, entonces ¿cuál es el tema a tratar en este momento?

-Me disculpo por Beck, y también te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas no está bien, y jugar contigo tampoco fue lo correcto, tú siempre me agradaste, pero empezamos con el pie izquierdo, estaba celosa de que fueras más linda que yo y te quedaras con Beck, mi ex-novio.-Al escuchar está última palabra me sentí aliviada, ella no regreso con él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no regresaste con Beck ayer en la noche?

-Yo no regresé con el ayer y tampoco pienso hacerlo hoy, y estoy segura de que no lo haré nunca, cuando te di ese beso ayer, te dije que era una tonta y en verdad lo fui al querer remplazarte por él, cuando Beck me dio ese abrazo me di cuenta de que ya no era el chico amable y guapo que era antes, y si no lo dejaba esa noche entonces me condenaría a una tortura de 1 año completo.

-Vaya, al parecer no soy la única que piensa que Beck no es el mismo de antes, cuando le tiré el café, el me agradaba, parecía amable y sincero pero desde que llevó a su novia a la feria solo para darte celos, me di cuenta de que las apariencias engañan y si no sabes cuidarte entonces tus sentimientos corren peligro, las personas pueden destrozarte, es horrible cuando a veces a las personas que más quieres actúan diferente contigo.-Sin querer había descrito todas las emociones que sentía cuando Jade no me tomaba enserio, no correspondía mi amor y solo jugaba conmigo para divertirse un rato, no sé si le importaba o si no quería demostrar ningún afecto conmigo pero me lastimaba, un simple "Te amo" de parte de Jade podía ser tedioso de descifrar tal vez para ella significaba "Te odio".

-Tienes razón Vega, Beck cambió, ahora es lo opuesto de lo que era antes, la chica que Beck llevó a la feria, al parecer también es su ex novia, lo publicó en la página de Hollywood Arts.-Jade sacó su celular y entró a la página, era cierto, aquella chica había terminado su relación con el canadiense más guapo y popular de todo el instituto, según la opinión de mi hermana Trina y de muchas otras de sus amigas que pensaban que salir con él era como ganarse la lotería o algo parecido.

-Acepto tus disculpas Jade, pero se nos hace tarde y tenemos que ir a la clase de actuación con Sikowitz, me parece que hoy veremos un nuevo tema y no podemos faltar.

-Todo será como antes Tori?-Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-No lo sé Jade, yo en verdad Te amo, pero no puedo permitir que la gente me siga lastimando cómo si no le importara a nadie, yo también tengo sentimientos, no soy de hierro, soy tan frágil como cualquier otra persona en este mundo, y no es que ya no te quiera es sólo que… he decidido quererme un poquito más a mí misma, que nadie me lastime ni me hiera, mi corazón está demasiado roto y no dejaré que lo destruya nadie.

-Pero, Tori yo…-Dijo Jade al ver que no ponía la más mínima intención de regresar con ella, mis palabras decían una cosa pero mi alma me pedía a gritos que agarrara de la cintura a la chica de ojos azul-verdoso y en un apasionado beso, mi boca se derritiera en la de ella, que volviera a ser como antes, para que en la noche pudiera acomodarme en la misma cama junto a Jade, oler su embriagante cabello y juguetear con cada parte de su cuerpo, pero simplemente en perdonarla o no, ya corría peligro de caer al vacío nuevamente, y tal vez no poder salir de ahí nunca.

-Jade, necesito pensarlo, no es una decisión fácil, es como… un problema de matemáticas no puedes resolverlo sin analizarlo, así que al menos déjame pensarlo, debo de escuchar a mi corazón pero también debo protegerlo y pensar dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas, ya se me hizo demasiado tarde para llegar a la clase con Sikowits y seguramente me regañara.-Tomé la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, espere a que Jade saliera del armario del conserje y volví a cerrarla, dejé a Jade en el pasillo y salí corriendo al salón donde mi maestro Sikowits impartía sus clases.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!-Grité con expresión preocupada, pero en el salón no había nadie solo estaba Cat y Robbie, al parecer había interrumpido un tierno beso entre ellos.-Lo siento tanto… yo… no quería… no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes Tori, no pasa nada-Dijo la pelirroja ruborizándose mientras el chico del títere se iba guiñándole un ojo con expresión coqueta.

-Vaya no sabía que ustedes dos eran novio y novia, ¡es una excelente noticia! Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz con Robbie y los dos estén a gusto con su relación.

-Muchas gracias Tori, no sabes cuánto agradezco tus buenos deseos.

-Y dime… ¿Enserio llegué tan tarde que me perdí la clase de Sikowits?-Dije con una voz dudosa, tal vez había perdido mucho tiempo valioso aclarando las cosas con la chica más guapa de Hollywood Arts.

-Oh Tori, no te apures, El maestro de actuación no vino, me envió un mensaje esta mañana para decirles a todos que él no vendría.

-Sikowits siempre viene, está enfermo o tal vez... tomó demasiada agua de coco, si lo sabía todo es malo en exceso, pobre de él, tal vez deberíamos de visitarlo… sólo para ver si se encuentra bien físicamente… o psicológicamente.

-Tranquila Vega.-Al decir esta última palabra inevitablemente recordé a Jade West, según Rex el títere de Robbie, "La bruja mala del oeste".- A Sikowits no le paso absolutamente nada sólo que hoy era su cumpleaños y la escuela decidió darle el día libre, sin ofenderte Tori… pero… te noto un poco estresada ¿Pasa algo?, tu sabes que soy tu amiga y puedes contarme lo que sea, tú me conoces bien y sabes que nunca te traicionaría.-Sonrió amablemente, después de todo era mi amiga y había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no sería justo ocultarle algo que sabía que me comía viva.

-Está bien Cat, Jade me dijo que habláramos del asunto del beso y… todo eso, tu sabes lo que paso, pero no sé si regresar con ella, en el momento en que vi su mirada esta mañana sentí como si sus palabras fueran del todo sinceras, pero… y si no lo son?, ya no quiero sentirme devastada por cada cosa que ocurre en mi vida, prefiero centrarme en mis estudios, a pesar de que en este semestre obtuve buenas calificaciones, quiero superarme y por un rato quitarme de la mente a Jade, no pensar más en el sufrimiento, convertir cada situación en algo provechoso, no sé si decir sí o no Cat, es muy desesperante no saber tomar una decisión, y tal vez ella ni siquiera me ama y solo miente para saber cuántas veces puede destrozar mi corazón.

-Oh Tori.-Me abrazó, Cat era como mi hermana mayor Trina, siempre me brindaban ese apoyo incondicional que tanto necesitaba, a pesar de que fueran un poco… bipolares.-Escúchame, tal vez tu pienses que Jade intenta lastimarte de nuevo pero no es así, ella te ama como no tienes una idea, después de que su familia nunca la apoyó, ella creció con rencor, no tenía muchos amigos y en la primaria apenas me hablaba, al ver que nadie le demostraba cariño, se refugió un año con su tía, parecía un poco más feliz, y empezaban a dibujarse pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro, se volvió independiente y con ayuda de la única persona que le brindo un hogar, consiguió un departamento, me mudé a la casa de al lado, éramos vecinas y desde ahí empezó a hablarme, un día fue a visitarme, casi una semana antes de que asistieras a Hollywood Arts, me dijo que su tía se había ido de ahí por cuestiones de trabajo, simplemente estaba deshecha y no podía asimilar lo sucedido, cuando tu llegaste aquí, en la navidad ella te invitó a la casa de su tía ¿recuerdas?, en ese entonces ya estaba aquí, pero se tenía que ir a Cancún por las mismas cuestiones, aun así ella necesita más cariño, un amor incondicional, por eso es cómo es, todos le han dado la espalda y no quiere que la lastimen, siendo la chica ruda y gótica del instituto nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo, ni siquiera a hablarle, así que si tu la amas Tori, díselo o la perderás, ¿Qué paso con Beck?, los celos acabaron con el amor que algún día tuvieron, y hoy parece imposible de creer.

-Lo sé Cat, pero el amor entre ellos dos no era real, y este sentimiento que siento por ella si lo es, no quiero perderla, pero ella merece a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien tal vez como André o como Robbie incluso, que la sepan comprender, amar , valorar , y que no tenga que estar encadenada a mí … en una relación fuera de lo normal, yo nunca seré como un hombre Cat, no podrá tener hijos conmigo, ni siquiera le espera un buen futuro y mucho menos felicidad a mi lado, creo que es mejor irme de esta escuela y también de… Hollywood.


End file.
